


Pick a Little Trouble

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: The Music Man, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers is a traveling salesman and con, who attempts to seduce Hank the local music teacher and librarian as part of his pitch. But the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Rewrite of The Music Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Asked Me if I Dropped my Handkerchief

The train rattled along the track, crossing the border into Iowa. Outside the sun shone and the farmland rushed by, inside was a different situation. In one of the cars sat a collection of traveling salesmen, some smoking, some drinking, a handful playing cards and mostly ignoring the conversation being bandied around the car in regards to whether or not to give credit to customers like the stores in the East were doing. Many were firm on the fact that they would only ever take cash for the merchandise while a couple felt that in order to continue business in the East they would have to begin giving credit. One blond at the card table would glance up occasionally, shake his head and go back to the game.

"You can bicker all you want, but it's different than it was!" One of the men was saying.

A black-haired man, shook his head firmly, "No it's not. But you've got to know the territory you're covering."

"People want things faster, that's why credit's so big. We have to give it or we'll go under, surely you see that, Azazel."  
The black-haired man shook his head again, "Credit's big because people want things faster, but how are you going to give them it and still get the money? We're not stores, we're salesmen. We get the money, they get the product, everyone goes home happy. You just have to know the territory and who you're selling to."

One of the older men who had been half paying attention to the debate finally cut in, "Have any of you heard of a fellow called 'Summers'?"

The name was murmured around the car, even the men at the card game glancing up and shaking their heads. Azazel seemed the only other man who had. One of them finally voiced their thoughts, "No. Who is he?"

Azazel scowled, "He's a fake and he doesn't know the territory."

"What's his line?" Apparently he'd gone unheard.

"Never worried about his line," came the rapid response, "also doesn't know the territory." This was said with a pointed glance at Azazel.

"Doesn't know the territory?" One of the men at the card table turned finally in surprise.

The man telling about Summers shook his head, "Doesn't know about the territory and never worries about his line or anything else."

"What's he sell?"

"He's a music man."

"He's a what?"

"A music man. He sells clarinets to the kids, and trombones and drums and piccolos and uniforms even, with big red stripes and gold braids. The works!"

Azazel watched the conversation, shaking his head as another one of the salesmen got up and poured another drink, "Well, I don't know much about bands, but I do know you can't make a living selling big trombones, no sir. Mandolin picks, perhaps and here and there a Jew's harp."

"No, the fellow sells boys' bands. I don't know how he does it but he lives like a king and when the man dances, certainly boys, what else? The piper pays him!"

"But he doesn't know the territory!" Azazel protested, swearing under his breath as the train stopped and a suitcase came down on his shoulder. The card game wrapped up and the blond man at the table gathered up his winnings as the conductor came through to announce their arrival in River City, Iowa.

Waiting until the conductor had exited the car, Azazel rose, "Alright, if you all are through, I'll tell you about Alexander Summers."

The one who'd been going on about the guy looked up, arching an eyebrow, "You really know Alex Summers?"

"I've never seen him in my life! But I'll tell you this much, he's giving every one of us a black eye. After he's worked a town over the very next salesman automatically gets tarred and feathered and sent out of town on a rail!" That garnered a laugh. Azazel's eyes narrowed and he approached the man, "You think that's funny?" He rolled up his pant leg, "Wait til it happens to you. The hair never grows back."

"But why should he get rode out of town on a rail?" One of the younger salesmen asked.

Azazel turned to face him, "Because, in order to sell band instruments and uniforms he's got to promise to teach those kids how to play. Only problem is he doesn't know one note from another!" The blond man from the card game quietly rose, stashing the last of the money into his pocket before shrugging his coat on. "He can't tell a bass drum from a pipe organ!" Azazel was continuing to rail as the man lifted his suitcase down. The train was making final preparations to leave the station. "I'll catch up with that swindling two-bit thimble-rigger and when I do I'm going to let everyone know everything about—"he broke off to apologize to the blond as the man slipped past him offering him a smile.

"Sure would like to be around when you catch up to that fellow."

"Me too," one of the older travelers agreed.

"Well, it won't be on this trip," Azazel conceded. "Even the great 'Professor' Summers wouldn't be dumb enough to try to sell to these stubborn Iowans."

The blond put his hat on, speaking finally, "Gentlemen, you've intrigued me. I think I may have to give Iowa a try."

Azazel arched an eyebrow, "I don't believe I caught your name, stranger."

"Don't believe I threw it," the blond grinned, lifting his bag as he opened the door. "Professor Alex Summers" was emblazoned across the suitcase in bold white letters. He slipped out quickly before his presence could fully sink in. He stepped off the train as it started moving, hearing Azazel's shouts behind him. Now to find a hotel and figure out how to sell to this town.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex Summers pushed the hotel door open, stepping into the simply furnished foyer. He strolled over to the counter, leaning against it as he set down his large suitcase and adjusted his hat, "Excuse me? I believe this is the place to come to get a room for a while?"

The desk clerk glanced up, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of the man in front of him. "My, my, if it isn't Summers. What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

Alex blinked, "Darwin? What am  _I_  doing here? What are  _you_  doing here? And with a legitimate job too."

"I found myself a gal, settled down. You look like you're still doing your whole traveling salesman gig, in which case I'm very curious as to what you're doing in a small, out of the way town in Iowa," Darwin replied, leaning against the wood counter and looking his old friend over.

"Figured I'd give Iowa a try. And it happened to be easier than dealing with the salesmen on the train."

"I don't even want to know what goes on in those oh-so-elite cars you guys commandeer," Darwin said with an eyeroll. "A change of scenery might do you good anyway. So, what are you running this time?"

"Back with the bands," came Alex's reply. "I find it works the best of the plans."

"How long you in for then?" Darwin asked, brown vest blending in with the dark decor of the hotel lobby.

"Three weeks." Alex adjusted his cream colored jacket, motioning to the register, "So, do you have a room?"

"Sure we do. Let me guess, you want the best one huh?" Darwin asked, reaching back for a key. "But I'm confused by that three weeks thing... you seriously think you can pull off a scam for three whole weeks? This way if you would," he continued, leading Alex up a set of stairs.

"As good as you've got." Alex picked up his bag and followed his friend, "And, yeah I can pull it off for three weeks. I have to. The uniforms take that long to arrive."

"You've added uniforms now?" Darwin asked and shook his head. "You're out of your mind if you think you can last in a little town like this for three weeks."

"There's a music teacher, I assume?"

Darwin paused for a moment and nodded. "Sure there is. Why, you going after them?"

"I'm back in the band business. I have to, remember?"

"What are you planning to do then?" Darwin asked, opening a door. "Here you go, our best room. Overlooks our general store and has a full size bed. Even has its very own dresser."

Alex's brows rose at the room, "Wow, it really is a small town." He glanced at his friend, "I need to know if there's anything I can use to stir up the need for a boy's band. I'll deal with the music teacher as it comes."

"Yeah, you'll be in the lap of luxury here. Well, nothing much goes on here but, well, you might get some leverage out of the new pool table."

"New pool table? There's never been one before?"

"Nope. Just billiards," Darwin said, adjusting the curtains.

"Well, that could work..." The salesman opened his suitcase, carefully setting his things to the side on the bed, "Yes, I think that might just work."

Darwin rolled his eyes again. "I can hardly wait," he drawled. "At least you'll bring some excitement to this place."

"Oh, that's the other thing. You see that music teacher, you let me know, hm?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to point the music teacher out," Darwin said with a smirk. "Shall I assume you'll take your usual tack?"

"Something like. We'll see."

"Good luck," Darwin said, tossing him the keys. "I'm sure I'll see you downstairs shortly."

Alex caught the keys, offering the other man a grin, "Yeah, just got to freshen up a bit before wreaking havoc on your town."

Darwin laughed, opening the door back up. "Yeah, freshen up for that. You're going to wreak havoc alright. You know, that should be your nickname."

"Too obvious, then."

"Right. Maybe among friends. See you soon, Havoc," Darwin said, still grinning before closing the door.

Alex laughed, shaking his head before finishing with the final touches for that night.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex glanced into the billiard parlor window at the pool game currently in session before looking around and spotting shopkeeper sweeping the front step of the store across the street, "Is this your store, sir?" He received a nod and quickly started in, "Well, either you're closing your eyes to a situation you do now wish to acknowledge, or you are not aware of the caliber of disaster indicated by the presence of a pool table in your community." Before the man could turn away again, Alex continued, "Ya got trouble, my friend, right here in your lovely River City. Why sure I'm a billiard player, I'm mighty proud to say it. I consider that the hours I spend with a cue in my hand are golden. They help you cultivate horse sense and a cool head and a keen eye."

His eyes lit as he noticed others starting to gather around, he was in his element now, "But just as I say, it takes judgment, brains, and maturity to score in a balkline game." The salesman looked at the small gathering of men around him as he continued, "I say that any boob can shove a ball in a pocket. And they call that sloth. The first big step on the road to the depths of degradation. First, medicinal wine from a teaspoon, then beer from a bottle!" He turned to speak to the mothers who were gathering as well now, "And the next thing you know, your son is playing for money in a pinch-back suit. And he'll be listening to some big out of town fella, hearing him tell about horse-race gambling. Not a wholesome trotting race, but a race where they set down right on the horse!" He suppressed his grin as he led them back across the road toward the billiard parlor. From the looks of horror that some of the people were wearing he had them hook, line, and sinker.

"Now, friends let me tell you what I mean. You've got six pockets in the table which mark the difference between a gentlemen and a bum. I warn you that all week long your River City youth will be frittering away their noontime, suppertime, chore time too!" He shook his head at the tragedy of it all, "All they care about is getting that ball in that pocket, never mind getting dandelions pulled, or the screen door patched or the beefsteak pounded. Never mind pumping any water 'til your parents are caught with the cistern empty on a Saturday night and that's trouble!" Alex watched as some parents with their children in tow joined the crowd. Perfect.

"I'm only thinking of the children peeking in the pool hall window after school, look, folks! I can see this trouble coming your way, and I've seen it happen before! Now, I know you all are the right kind of parents, not like the ones where I've seen this tragedy occur." He motioned them nearer, "Do you want to know what kinds of conversations go on while they're loafing around that hall? They're trying out Bevo, trying out tailor-mades like cigarette fiends!" One of the mother's grip on her son's shoulders tightened as he continued, "One fine night, they leave the pool hall, heading' for the dance at the Armory! Libertine men and Scarlet women! And Ragtime! It's shameless music that'll grab your son and your daughter with the arms of a jungle animal instinct! Friends, the idle brain is the devil's playground!" The crowd started murmuring among themselves, this was going far better than he'd expected. He gave them a few minutes before speaking up again.

"Mothers of River City! Heed the warning before it's too late! Watch for the tell-tale sign of corruption! The moment your son leaves the house, does he," he scanned over the kids, spotting something he could use, "re-buckle his knickerbockers below the knee? Is there a dime novel hidden in the corn crib? Is he starting to memorize jokes from," here he tilted his head to one side, reading the spine of a book that one of the boys was carrying, "Captain Billy's Whiz Bang?" The book was quickly confiscated.

"Are certain words creeping into his conversation? Words like 'swell?' And 'so's your old man?' Well, if so my friends, you've got trouble!" He glanced toward where he could see Darwin in the back of the crowd, checking to see if the music teacher had been spotted yet. "That game with the fifteen numbered balls is a devil's tool!"

Finally Darwin's entire posture changed, and he pointed to a tall man walking down the street. Brushing his brown hair out of his eyes, having long since fought against the gel and won, the man considered where Alex was standing in front of a crowd. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away, Darwin gesturing after him.

Alex frowned in confusion at that, but quickly finished his speech and slipped through the crowd. He left them still talking about the danger the pool hall was to their children as he pursued the music teacher. Darwin smirked after the pair, more entertained than he should have been, before turning back to hear the citizens of the town gossip.

The music teacher meanwhile was striding with a lanky gait, a couple books under one arm. Eventually he noticed someone behind him, glancing back a couple times in confusion. Alex touched the brim of his hat to the other man, trying to sort out which tack to take with this. He was going to have a few succinct things to say to Darwin about details later. The music teacher frowned at him, before picking his pace up slightly.

Alex turned a corner and circled the block quickly, not quite running but close. He slowed down again, coming around the corner in front of the music teacher and touching the brim of his hat again. The tall man drew back in surprise, doing a double take. Since he wasn't wearing a hat at the time, he nodded to the other man instead, still frowning.

The smaller man passed him, dropping a kerchief once he'd passed, "I say, did you drop your—"

"No."

He turned, "Didn't we meet in—"

The tall man blinked, adjusting his glasses. "No."

"I'm certain I know you from—"

The music teacher frowned. "I'm sure I don't."

"Well, I'll only be in town a short while. Perhaps—"

"No," the frown only became more pronounced. "I don't think so. Good night," he said, having reached his door.

"No chance of seeing you again, then?"

The teacher paused. "Maybe," he admitted, before closing the door in Alex's face. Alex blinked at the closed door before shaking his head and returning to the hotel.

Raven looked up as the house door opened, "There you are, Hank."

The music teacher smiled at his cousin. "Hello, Raven. Here I am. How has your day been?"

She returned the smile, turning back to where she was setting the table, "Well enough. Sean's due in any minute. How was your day?"

"Fairly normal," he replied, setting his books down and running a hand through his hair. "Lost my hat to a student, and nearly broke down on another. Also, was strangely followed home tonight."

"Followed home?" Raven frowned, brushing a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear, "By who?"

"Well, not so much followed home as... no, that's what it was. Some man, I think he's new here. First I saw him he was attempting to convince the town the evil of a pool table," Hank replied. "Can I help with anything?"

"You could get the soup off the heat. Did you get his name at least?"

"No," Hank admitted, going to get the soup. "Do you want this in a bowl?"

"Yes, you know where the tureen is. And why not?" She located the napkins and glasses.

"I don't know," he replied. "He seemed... sleazy. Besides if nothing else it seems like he'll be around and public. And he asked me if I dropped my handkerchief."

Her brows rose sharply, "He asked  _what_?"

"If I'd dropped my handkerchief. He followed me home, ran around the block, and asked me that."

Raven blinked a couple of times before laughing, "You have got to be kidding."

"I'm not," Hank said, glancing down as he sat the soup on the table.

"Well, it's amusing if nothing else."

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing," Hank said, voice slightly acid.

"Oh come now, Hank. It's hardly that bad. What's so wrong?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, finding the soup serving spoon. "Something about him bothers me. When was Sean supposed to be back tonight?"

Raven shrugged slightly, "Any time."

The words were barely out of her mouth before the door opened and the twelve-year-old redhead came in and started for the stairs.

Hank blinked after him. "Sean!"

The boy came to a stop mid-way up the stairs, turning to face his older brother, but not saying anything.

"At least stay down to dinner?" Hank asked with a sigh. Sean glanced toward where he could see the door to his room, but came back down the stairs. Biting the inside of his lip, Hank glanced over at Raven. "At least there are no students over tonight," he murmured, making sure the last of the food was finished. Raven nodded her agreement as Sean took his seat at the table. The three of them sat down to their normal, quiet, dinner.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex entered the hotel, frowning as he moved over to where Darwin was behind the counter again, "You forget to tell me something, dear friend of mine?"

"Did I?" Darwin asked, voice pitched sweetly.

"Yes, you did. Like, perhaps that the music teacher in this town is  _male_?"

Darwin arched a brow, grinning. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well, no. But I might have tried a different tack if I'd known."

Darwin just shook his head. "So, think he'll be an easy mark for you then?"

Alex shrugged, "We'll see. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he's also the town librarian," Darwin replied. "He likes books."

"Perfect. He likes books." The con-artist spoke dryly, "Anything else?"

"... He likes books a lot?" Darwin offered. "Look, he's in the library and he teaches music lessons. He's not terribly sociable."

"Any friends or relatives? I'm asking for  _anything_  you know about this man."

"He lives with his cousin and younger brother. The brother has a stutter, so he doesn't talk much if ever, and Raven... well, there're still stories about the time she attacked a suitor with a frying pan."

"...Attacked a suitor with a frying pan?"

"Something like. Rumors spread fast in these small towns, but I think that's the actual story."

"Huh, well, so I'll avoid the cousin then."

"Might be best. The brother is possible, but you'd have to do it subtly."

"Believe it or not, I can be subtle."

"That is something I'll believe when I see. Also, I meant more be subtle from his older brother. Hank's a bit on the side of overprotective."

"Good to know. I'll see what I can do there then. First things first though, I need to get backing for the band." He glanced toward the door to the hotel, "You folks have any sort of get together scheduled anytime soon?"

"Sure, there's some... show or another. Our mayor is a fan of such spectacles."

"Perfect. You remember how we used to do it to get the folks calling for the band? Just make sure the pool table is mentioned and let the fire light itself, but I'll need your help with it."

Darwin rolled his eyes again. "I suppose for old time's sake I can rig something up for you."

"I'll pay you for your help of course."

"Of course you will," Darwin informed him.

"Well, I need to go figure out what I'm doing about your music teacher, so I'll see you in the morning, hm?"

Darwin snorted. "Yeah, good luck on that."

Alex rolled his eyes, shaking his head and heading upstairs.


	2. Let's Liven Things Up a Bit

The Mayor of the town in question, one Sebastian Shaw, strutted himself up onto the stage the next day. "Well, ladies and gentlemen. Here we are as usual, ready for our next performance." He paused as a boy ran up, handing him a note. "Except, of course, that our four members of the school board were unable to come up with an act. Probably a dispute about the costumes. In which case..." his voice droned on.

Above the main theatre—which could barely pass as one on a good day—three teenage boys shuffled against each others' shoulders, grinning.

The mayor's wife, Angel, led a local girls' troop in a performance of some sort or other though considering how long the exercises had been going on most of the people in the audience were hardly paying any attention to it. Finally one of the teens slunk down, something that fizzled and banged in his hand. Reaching the backstage area, he tossed the homemade sound device onto the stage, sending all the women into titters and the audience into an uproar.

Angel let out a screech as she fell backward and through the backdrop as they quickly closed the people backstage scrambled to close the curtain. The mayor flew into a rage, thundering into the back stage area as the sheriff caught the teenage boy in question.

His wife was border-lining hysterics, but having been assured that she had not in fact been shot and would be alright began to calm down, her dark eyes holding anger along with her humiliation, "What was that?"

"Erik Lehnsherr," Shaw all but growled, looking over the teen who just smirked at him. "Up to your old tricks I see?" Erik, meanwhile, looked like he didn't regret a single thing.

Alex and Darwin slipped into the back of the auditorium about this point, Summers shrugging out of his jacket and turning it inside out so that it looked like a band leader's jacket. He nodded to Darwin, "Let's liven things up a bit."

Darwin couldn't settle between smirking and rolling his eyes, instead darting behind the stands and calling out. "The pool table will only bring sin to our town!"

Alex grinned as he heard town members call out agreement. He crept up the back stairs of the stands, "We need to keep our children safe!"

Darwin moved to an entirely different place in the stands. "Think of the children living in such sin!" he yelled out.

Alex listened as the people started to support it and straightened, snapping out the hat that matched his jacket, "Ladies and gentlemen, there's no need to be concerned here. All you really need is something to divert your boys from the pool table. My name's Professor Alexander Summers, and I can offer you just such a thing. A boys' band'll do it, my friends. Nothing can compare to the electric feel of creation that comes from the playing of an instrument."

The entire audience turned to gape at him, Erik slipping away from the mayor. Hank, about halfway through the audience, gaped at the bright red coat before shaking his head.

Alex was in fine form, offering solace from the fear he'd created the night before as he picked his way carefully down the stands, "Just think, music is the life and breath of us all, there is nothing that chases away the evils of degradation that could be brought about by that pool table in your town quite like the joy and innocence of music played by your children." He paused, looking around at the kids present specifically, though still speaking to the parents, "A band'll give the boys a place to be where you wouldn't have to worry about what they might hear or see."

Hank's brows inched higher at the mention of the word band, looking the man over. The mayor looked far from impressed, even though several of the children, who had just about been asleep, perked visibly.

Alex's eyes lit as he turned his attention to telling the kids about what a band would mean for them, laying out the beauty of the music and the instruments, exaggerating perhaps a little but making sure to leave enough gaps for their imaginations to fill in the rest. The children stared at him in wide eyed awe, many of the parents following suit. Hank's expression just slowly started to darken.

Alex glanced up at the stands, his gaze catching Hank's and he touched the brim of his hat in recognition before returning to comparing the band to something akin to the priests around Jericho and the power of the trumpet in such an instance.

The children flocked around him, the parents tilting their ears to hear better. Meanwhile, Hank just leaned back further, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at his cousin. "Well, I know his name now," he said.

Raven's brows rose sharply, " _That_ 's the man who followed you home last night?"

Hank nodded. "That's him."

"Well, I don't know that I'd say I'm picking up anything sleazy, but then again he's trying to convince people of things."

"He's a salesman," Hank replied, as if that explained everything.

"No, really? Still leaves me with no idea as to why he followed you last night," she murmured in response.

Hank frowned. "I think that's what worries me."

"Well, you could ask him shortly, looks like he's wrapping up his spiel."

Hank arched a brow. "You want me to talk to him?"

"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to take it. Personally I'm thinking of finding Sean and leaving before I have to deal with any of those  _delightful_  town ladies."

"Yes, flee the scene," Hank agreed, nodding. "I might stick around a bit longer, but not," he gave her a long look, "to talk to him. More to run damage control so Shaw doesn't strangle Erik."

"Probably best. I'll see you at home in a while then, lemonade will be waiting for you." Raven rose as the other people around them did, and carefully made her way out of the stands to locate her younger cousin.

"Thank you Raven," he said after her, before sighing and looking back at the mess Summers had made.

Alex, meanwhile, was more than pleased with the havoc he had wreaked, as it was gaining him a good number of sign-ups, which meant far less door-to-door work he would have to do over the next couple of days. Hank shook his head at that, looking around and trying to track that the mayor and Erik were not in the same space.

Alex moved his business discussions out into the hall, making sure that each customer felt they were his only concern while already tracking the best line to feed to the one behind them. He handed off the last of the receipts and turned to go, colliding solidly with Erik at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

Erik drew back, looking him over. "You are far better at stirring up the place than I am," he informed the salesman. "I'm almost jealous."

"I think I missed your part of the chaos," Alex admitted, surveying the young man.

"I'm offended now," Erik informed him as Mayor Shaw and sheriff came blustering up.

"I have to time my entrance after all," Alex replied, his gaze flickering toward the mayor, "And my exits..."

Erik made a groaning noise as Shaw stormed up. "You, young man, are in so much trouble."

"I didn't do anything," Erik protested.

"You were at the scene of the crime, and I know you're the one that runs the little gang."

"Crime sir?" Alex knew better than to intervene, but he could sense a potential ally in Erik, and he had need of those at the moment.

"He's the one who threw that... something on the stage!" Shaw thundered. "Nearly scared my wife half to death." Erik just rolled his eyes.

"I'll take responsibility for the boy, Mayor Shaw," Alex offered, keeping his tone and expression just on the safe side of respectful.

Shaw and Erik both turned surprised looks on him, Hank adding to that from where he had been coming up in an attempt to distract the mayor.

"Really, sir. It would be no trouble at all. Is there anything else?"

Shaw's eyes narrowed. "I think you're trying to run a scam," he told Alex. "If I catch you doing so, I'll kick you out of town so hard your head will spin. I need your documentation at town hall tonight, do you hear me?"

"Tonight sir? A Friday night?" He shrugged, "If there's someone for me to drop it off with."

The mayor narrowed his eyes further before rounding back on Erik. "And you? Even with him taking you under his less then legitimate looking wing, I swear if I see you near my eldest again, I'll have you locked up for the night."

"For what crime?" Erik demanded hotly.

Alex glanced at Erik, step one of dealing with the potential new ally might involve a 'know which battles to pick and back down from the others' speech. "I'm sure that won't be necessary, Mr. Mayor."

Shaw just glared harder at the pair of them. Sniffing, he turned and stalked off.

"Well, that was enlightening." Alex murmured.

Erik gave him a long look and behind Alex Hank just managed not to hit his forehead with his hand. The salesman glanced at Erik, "I actually rather need your help with the band."

Erik pointed at his chest. "My help?"

"Yes. Your help. You seem mechanically minded, if the bang I heard coming in, with no signs of a firecracker, is any indication. I need help figuring out a music holder for a marching piccolo player."

"Marching... piccolo?" Erik blinked at him.

"That is what I said."

The teenager shrugged. "Yeah, I can look into that, sure."

"Perfect." He considered for a moment, there was one other thing that probably should be ironed out at least a bit in regards to the mayor and the teen. He cast his gaze around for someone to suit his purpose, glancing at Erik to see where his eyes went when he was distracted.

Once the other stopped talking, Erik had leaned back slightly, noticing a particular boy with brown hair and blue eyes as the Sheriff strode up. Alex's lips quirked up in a slight smile, that would do. He took a step in that direction, "Young man, excuse me?"

The brunet with the wide blue eyes turned, "Yes, sir?"

"Would you come here a second?"

The teenager shrugged, offering a bit of a smile and coming over to stand near Erik, "Yes?"

"Do you know Erik?"

The boy's smile turned into a bit of a grin as he glanced up at the taller youth, "Sort of."

"Perfect. Erik do you know...?" He glanced at the other for his name.

"Charles."

Erik blinked and smirked. "Yeah-huh."

"Even better," came Alex's response as he withdrew the appropriate amount of money from his pocket, "Take him out for ice cream, my treat, hm?"

Erik's eyes just widened, and he glanced over at Charles, and back to Alex as if he couldn't believe the words and every holiday came early. The sheriff gaped at them as Erik grabbed the money and said a quick, "Thanks, yeah, see you later," before grabbing Charles' hand and fleeing the scene.

Alex watched them go, tilting his head to one side slightly at Charles' laughter as the two left the schoolhouse, "Huh."

Still somewhat behind him, Hank took off his glasses, burying his head in both hands before starting to inch away, now Erik was away from the mayor and sheriff. Said sheriff was gaping at Alex like he was a madman. "Well, you really know how to cause a ruckus."

"Me, sir?" Alex looked up at him innocently.

"That boy, Charles? That was the Mayor's oldest son."

The salesman's gaze trailed toward the door again, "Let me guess...his oldest child too?"

"Yup," the sheriff replied. "Way to go."

"Well, on the other hand the larger ruckus seems to have been diffused?"

The sheriff just shook his head, walking away, muttering something about idiots. Alex watched him go, his brows rising but shrugged and headed for the door. "You know what the real kicker is?" Hank asked, from where he'd watched the exchange. "The Mayor owns the pool table in the billiards hall too."

Alex startled, having not realized the other man was there. He turned back, "He does?"

"He does," Hank told him with a nod, his arms crossed over his chest. "So not only did you bless our local ruffian to take out his oldest kid—an event which you funded no less—but you're stirring up a ruckus over his own property. Are you trying to get run out of town?"

Regaining his composure, Alex offered the music teacher a crooked grin, "Not quite. Trying to see how long I can stick around, honestly."

"At this rate? Maybe another three days," Hank informed him, frowning slightly at the grin.

"Well, we'll see if that holds true."

"You could prove me wrong. At the rate you're going, I doubt it."

"Well, what can I say? I like a challenge." He considered for a moment before offering his hand, "I don't think we were actually introduced. Alex Summers."

Hank hesitated before taking the hand. "Henry McCoy."

"Good to really meet you, Mr. McCoy."

"Since we haven't met before, I suppose so," the taller replied.

"So what is it you do around here?"

Hank shifted. "I run the library. Sometimes I teach local music lessons. Really, any attempt at culture probably has me somewhere behind it. That sounded terribly bitter, didn't it?"

Alex laughed, "Perhaps a bit, but I can see how it might be a bit of an uphill battle in some ways."

He shrugged. "It's usually not too bad," he demurred. "And you? You sell instruments then I presume?"

"Instruments and uniforms. In essence the band."

Hank's brows rose. "That's quite the achievement. And who teaches this band, hm?"

"This is rather a lot of questions, but I do if you must know."

Pausing, the librarian shrank back slightly. "Well, the mayor is going to be putting you under a microscope, so get used to the questions now," he murmured.

Alex sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I'm apparently not as well rested as I thought I was."

Hank shifted. "No reason to apologize," he murmured.

The blond's brow arched skeptically, but he nodded slightly, "Fair enough."

Hank glanced around. "Well, enjoy that hole you're digging yourself," he said, tipping the hat he was finally wearing.

Alex touched the brim of his hat in response, "Thanks, I'll see you around." He slipped out of the schoolhouse. Frowning after him, Hank shook his head, heading back toward the library to catalog.

Alex watched as the librarian passed him and fell into step about half a block behind him. He was considering how best to time his arrival at the library when he found himself cut off by the four members of the school board outside the ice cream parlor. "We need to see your credentials."

"I was just going to take them to—"

A second member spoke up, "Your papers, surely you have them."

"References," piped the third.

"Letters of recommendation," supplied the final member.

Alex managed to curb the grin on his face, this could work, "Wait a minute...what am I hearing? If you gentlemen will follow me?" He slipped past them into the ice cream parlor, trying to find something to give him the appropriate pitch.

Sitting at a table near the door, Erik raised his brows from where he'd been leaning in to better hear something Charles had been saying.

Alex touched the brim of his hat to the two boys, turning back to the quartet of school board members, having been unable to locate anything to assist with the notes he needed, he'd have to do it by ear. He turned to the man with the deepest voice, "Repeat after me. Ice cream," he held the words long enough that they came off sounding like they'd been sung. God, he had to remember that that was the low end of where he could reach.

"Ice cream. But I don't sing if that's what you're getting at."

The salesman managed to avoid a look of exasperation as he continued his instruction, "then speak it, but" his voice dropped again, "Down here. And talk slow." His voice illustrated what he meant as he went through it. Once the man was holding the note he turned to the low tenor, finding the note for him and repeated the process for the next two. He smiled once they'd hit four perfect notes for the harmony. He turned away as the quartet looked at each other in a bit of confusion but started to murmur among themselves.

Alex offered Erik and Charles a grin, "Just wait, you'll never see any of those men without the other three from here on out."

Charles couldn't help but laugh at that, "I hate to say this, Professor, but you're wrong. Those four have hated each other since kindergarten. Ye gods, the whole town knows that." He glanced at Erik for back-up on that point.

"They're seen bickering on the streets. They haven't agreed on anything since the first day of kindergarten," Erik supplied with a nod.

Alex shrugged, opening his mouth to counter with his own take on that but he was cut off as the quartet turned back around singing the words "ice cream" in harmony. He turned to face the school board, stopping them and singing the first half-bar of a relatively well known tune, relieved when they knew it and picked it up, meandering off to another part of the shop. He offered the two boys another grin, "As I was saying."

Erik blinked, glancing over at Charles. He shrugged, a little unsure what do with that. "Alright, so what's the point of that exercise, besides turning the town further on its head?"

"That? No point, just amusement." Summers answered.

Charles shook his head, amusement gracing his features, "Well, at least they're not fighting I guess."

Erik blinked between the two and the quartet, who were happily singing in harmony together. "Huh."

"Though I highly doubt Papa will be happy about this turn of events," the smaller youth remarked.

"Ah yes, Mayor Shaw...that reminds me, any tips for avoiding digging myself into a hole with him?" The salesman asked the pair.

"Travel back through time," Erik offered, taking a bite of the ice cream. "And seriously? I'm the worst person in town to ask."

Alex glanced at Charles who shrugged in response, "Pray? You sent Erik and me for ice cream, got the town up in arms over the pool table he was so proud of and have probably disrupted meetings with the school board from here until doomsday."

"You've dug a hole," Erik told him cheerfully. "Also? He hates salesmen on principle. Actually, I think he hates everyone on principle."

Alex shook his head, "Perfect. Good to know." He glanced toward where the school board was reaching the final refrain and tipped his hat, "Well, I'd best be on my way."

"A good plan," Erik said, taking another bite of the ice cream.

"Good day to you both," he exited.

Charles tilted his head on one side as Alex left, "Huh, I kinda like him."

"That's just because he's made your father angry and gave me money to take you out," Erik said, smiling at Charles fondly.

The smaller teen brushed a lock of his brown hair away from his forehead, "I guess that's probably it. He's amusing."

"He makes life interesting," Erik agreed.

"Either way, it looks like we have a bit of time to ourselves before Father calms down enough to look for me."

"Now that, I approve of," Erik said, grinning and leaning a bit closer.

Charles glanced toward where the school board was now taking requests apparently and distracting the whole of the soda shop before leaning nearer to Erik to continue where they had left off when Alex had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we are introduced to the second couple in this story. Charles and Erik are a good deal fluffier in this one, which makes sense I suppose, but still. I apologize profusely for the characterization of Angel in this one, Emma refused the role and we really didn't have many options for it. Yes, Shaw and Angel are married, and yes Charles is their son. Casting kind of fell that way and we went with it.


	3. Scandalous Books

Alex scanned the street before making his way toward the library and perching on a bench nearby where he could watch for the librarian.

Hank came out of the library shortly thereafter, flipping through a book more than paying attention to where he was going.

Alex waited until he passed him before rising and falling into step with him, "Afternoon again."

Pausing, Hank blinked over to him, adjusting his glasses. "Oh. You're still in town then?"

"Haven't been run out yet," came the reply, accompanied by a smile.

"Well, I suppose that's good news for you," Hank said, adjusting his books.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd be interested in perhaps getting a bite to eat or something?"

Hank blinked at him slowly. "Um, no? I mean, my cousin usually makes dinner and..." he frowned in confusion. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"Well, you're intriguing to me."

That got another long blink out of Hank. "What?"

"A librarian and music teacher doing everything in his power to imbue this town with culture. I'm intrigued."

"What's intriguing about that?" Hank asked, turning his feet back toward his house, but walking slowly.

Alex shrugged, "It's not every day I meet someone like you is all."

"What are the people like that you meet every day then?" Hank asked, eying him sideways.

"Dull, uninteresting, mostly salesmen types or simpering gossips who think traveling salesmen present a bit of danger, though where they get that notion I don't know."

"You're hardly the dangerous looking type," Hank said, looking him up and down.

"Thanks for that blow to my ego," came the dry response, "though I would hardly call myself dangerous either."

"That's a blow to your ego?" Hank asked. "It's pretty fragile then."

"Sarcasm, sir. Surely you know what that is?"

Hank smiled faintly. "I know most of the literature terms, yes. That doesn't always mean I apply them to real life."

"Sarcasm is a wonderful tool. It can be honed to a fine point or used as a blunt instrument to bash people over the head with."

Almost rolling his eyes, Hank nodded. "Oh? Is your honed to a fine point then?"

"Depends on who I'm talking to."

Hank paused. "Oh?"

"Well, some people need to hear the sarcasm in my tone and others don't."

That did get an eye roll from the librarian. "Right. Yes. So, you have any other finely honed tools in your arsenal as a salesman, so I know what to watch out for?"

Alex grinned, "Now that would hardly be fair to me, to tell you all the tricks of my trade."

"But so useful for me," Hank pointed out, smiling slightly.

"Well, I think for now you shall have to content yourself with knowing about my sarcasm."

"Alright," Hank said, glancing away down the street.

"Do you have to be on your way then?"

"Well, I'm sortta already on my way," he replied. "Since this is the way to my house."

"Shall I continue on with you, in that case?"

"I," Hank started and frowned slightly. "If you like. I'm not inviting you in when we get there though."

"Wasn't expecting you to."

"Alright. Then yes, you may if you feel like it," Hank said, shifting his shoulders slightly.

"I do rather," Alex measured his steps to match the taller man's.

Hank glanced over. "You're not inclined to make sense, are you?" Hank asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" The crooked grin from earlier made a reappearance.

The librarian shifted again. "Alright then,  _Professor._  Tell me a little about yourself. Where did you go to school?"

"Gary Indiana, Gary Conservatory. Gold medal class of ought five," Summers rattled off.

Hank's brow went up slightly as he filed the information away. "Really now? Sounds like quite the achievement."

"It is what it is."

Hank hummed softly. "Still, your class barely tells me anything about you."

"Well, that's what your question was," Alex rejoined.

"It was a starting question," Hank protested. "Not that I have any others prepared but still."

"Well, how about you, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yes," Hank replied. "But I'm easy to know about. You're the mysterious stranger in our midst."

"But to know about you I'd have to ask someone. And I'd rather hear it straight from you."

Hank's shoulders tightened slightly under his shirt. "Oh?"

"Well, of course. People in small towns are inclined to gossip, and it's always better to go right to the source."

"I can't wait to hear the gossip that pops up around you," Hank replied.

"Oh, it's always extensive, I'm sure," Alex grinned, "Though much of it's harmless enough. It's one of the reasons I don't give out much personal information, it's just fodder for them."

"Then you'll have to excuse others for doing the same," Hank said, glancing at the houses they were walking by.

"Of not giving out personal information? Of course."

Hank glanced back at him. "Is there any personal information you're willing to give out?" he asked softly.

"Not much to tell really. I'm the youngest of two sons, I'm from Indiana, I'm in my late twenties."

"That really isn't much," Hank agreed with a smile.

"How about you?"

"I live in a small town with my cousin and little brother. I like books," he shrugged. "Age? Twenty seven."

"Not much to tell on your part either then, hm?"

"No," he said, looking away again.

"Hardly a bad thing," Alex looked at the house just ahead of them, "Well, I believe we've reached your home, yes?"

"Yes," Hank said softly. "If you don't get run out, I'll see you around."

"Well, I hope I don't get run out then," he offered the other man a smile. "Take care, Mr. McCoy."

"Yourself as well, Mr. Summers," he murmured in reply, opening and closing the white picket gate.

Alex hesitated before turning and heading back to the hotel.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex made his way down Main Street in the gathering dusk, pausing outside the hatmaker's shop as he saw several of the town ladies in there. He couldn't recall if he'd spoken to all of them regarding the band, but either way it was worth a try. He pushed the door open quietly, to be greeted with the chatter of gossip floating around him. Oh, even better, information. He'd have to whittle away at it to get the facts of the matter, but nonetheless.

Moira, Darwin's petite wife turned as the door opened, offering him a smile but not quite greeting him yet. Alex touched the brim of his hat to her, glancing around. Angel Shaw turned from the mirror where she was trying on a particularly garish hat, "Well, if it isn't Professor Summers."

"Good evening, Ladies." He offered them one of his crooked grins.

A chorus of "good evenings!" and unladylike fluttering greeted him.

"And how are you tonight, Mr. Summers?" Moira asked. She had been playing the piano for the exercises Alex had interrupted.

"I'm doing quite well this evening, and you?" His gaze drifted around the hat shop as he considered the different displays. He'd stepped into a room full of lace, straw, silk and fake fruit. The salesman wasn't entirely sure what to do with that fact.

"Just looking at hats," Moira replied, glancing at Angel Shaw.

Angel's brow arched, looking Alex over, "What brings you in here, sir?"

"Well, such a gathering of charming ladies here who certainly know all the town news, how could I resist coming and paying my respects?"

"You're just snooping," Moira said primly, but with a smile.

"Snooping? I'm just curious. I'm new to town after all."

She didn't look entirely like she believed him, but she nodded. "It's a rather small town though. What do you actually need to know?"

"Nothing specific, really." He thought for a moment, "Though...is your librarian always so cold?"

"Henry McCoy?" she asked, arching a brow. "Cold? Just about."

"What can you tell me about him? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Well," Moira glanced at some of the other women, who were tittering at this point. "The library itself? An older gentleman owned it and all the books. Hank cared about him, and well," she stammered out for a minute. "Some people thought it might have been indecent. When he died he left the building to the town... and all the books to Hank. He cares for them pretty much religiously."

Alex's brows rose at that, "Indecent?"

Angel cut in, "He was seen in the man's company at all hours, spent far too much time around him if you were to ask anyone with any sensibilities left to them. Not to mention the books he advocates."

"Books?" Alright, and this was why he didn't usually listen in on the gossip, it tended to leave his head spinning with abrupt changes.

"Oh, you know the kind. Chaucer, Balzac, those sorts."

"Scandalous books," Moira informed him, though possibly more tongue in cheek than Angel needed to know.

Alex managed to keep a smile from his face as he nodded seriously, "Extremely. So, he was seen with this older man and was then bequeathed all of the books in the library?"

"Precisely," Angel nodded firmly.

"It makes people talk," Moira informed him

"So I see. Where would a town be without something to talk about?"

"Precisely," Moira replied. "He often keeps to himself though, I wonder why you asked about him," she continued, arching a brow. The question would perhaps be worrisome considering her husband.

Alex offered her a smile, "Well, if I ever need to deal with anything at the library I'd like to know who I'm dealing with as well. Besides, since I'm planning to stick around for a while it's always good to get acquainted with any potential tales of the folks in town."

She inclined her head, still smiling a little too knowingly. "Well, he's a quiet one. But aren't those the ones they warn you about?

His smile turned a bit thin, her veiled comments were not going to help in a room full of gossips if they picked up on them, "They say that about traveling salesmen too."

Her smile changed slightly, and she inclined her head. "Perhaps."

"Well, you lovely ladies seem rather occupied with your shopping. I should let you get back to it." He tipped his hat to them, "Good night."

"Good evening then," she said, looking over a particular hat before going for the slightly simpler one to the side.

Alex slipped out of the shop as he heard the rest of the ladies return to their chattering and gossip.

G.C.G.E.D

Hank glanced around the library the next day, noting vaguely that there were quite a few couples around that day, and that Erik and Charles were hiding somewhere in the back. Shaking his head, he went back to shelving books.

Alex entered the library, looking around for the librarian and finally locating him. He strolled over and leaned against the end of the shelf, "Afternoon."

Blinking, Hank glanced over. "Hello again," he replied, a bit warily

"So there's apparently quite the rumor mill around town."

That got Hank's eyebrows up. "Huh?" he asked, rather eloquently.

"Not that I listen much to it, but even were the tales true I certainly don't mind at all. It doesn't change a thing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hank admitted, putting a book back.

"You haven't heard the rumors about you and the person who left every last book in this library to you?" Alex's tone was incredulous.

Hank promptly dropped one of said books, scooping it back quickly. "I have no idea what you possibly heard in that regard," he replied.

"The indecency of you being seen at 'all hours' with him? They were actually pretty quick to stop talking after the implications had been made, which usually means that there's more to the story, often sordid."

Hank just about dropped another book. He blinked at the other for a moment, as if trying to decide what to say. "And I'm sure none of that is your business, first of all, nor theirs."

Alex's brows rose, he'd been expecting a more concrete denial, "Fair enough. As I say though, it changes nothing."

"What could it have changed?" Hank asked.

"You don't know?" Alex drew back slightly. "Oh, well then. Even less I suppose."

Hank blinked at him. "What? What are you possibly talking about?"

Alex shrugged, "Nothing apparently. What time are you done here?"

Hank blinked again. "That was a change in conversation that makes no sense. Several more hours, why?"

"Idle curiosity?" The salesman proposed.

Hank arched a brow. "I'm not willing to believe you do anything idly."

"I can't ask a simple question even?"

"You're asking me when I get off," Hank protested. "There's implications there which makes it an unsimple question. What do you want anyway?"

"Do you want the kosher answer or the honest one?" Alex responded with a grin.

"There's a difference?" Hank asked, adjusting his spectacles.

"There's always a difference," came Alex's reply. "Kosher answer is 'Byron' but the honest answer is 'you'." He spoke just loudly enough to draw a few glances. Charles looked away from Erik to see what was going on, biting his lip to hide a smile.

"I'm not sure Bryon would ever be the Kosher answer—" Hank started to reply and froze utterly. Three breaths later he raised his arm and pointed. "Bryon's over that way. In fact, never mind, I'll get it for you." With that he turned abruptly and attempted to beat a hasty retreat.

Alex grinned, watching him go and strolling over toward the main desk, glancing at Erik and Charles and offering them a nod.

Erik just arched a brow at him, shaking his head slightly before leaning in to murmur in Charles' ear, "Is he trying to turn the entire town upside down do you think? He's just about stopped McCoy's heart it looks like."

Charles offered the other boy a smile, "Mr. McCoy will recover, I'm sure."

Moments later Hank returned, holding out a book in front of him like a shield. "Bryon."

Alex offered him one of his crooked grins, "And any thoughts on that honest answer?"

"I do hope so," Erik said, glancing over at the librarian as he flushed harder.

"I, that is, there, I was supposed to have thoughts?" Hank managed and nearly hit himself with the book he was holding. "Here, would you like to check it out or not?"

"I would," Alex replied. "But I don't think you're listening to me, Hank."

"What am I supposed to be listening to?" Hank asked, getting the stamp out.

"What I'm saying. You aren't giving me anything to work with here." He drew a small canvas bag out of his pocket, "Look, marbles." He grinned again, "Six steelies, eight aggies, a dozen pee-wees," opening the bag he double checked, "and one big glassy with an American flag in the middle. I think I'll drop them." He started to turn the drawstring bag upside down.

"What is wrong with you?" Hank all but hissed, reaching out frantically and grabbing Alex's wrist. "Don't you dare!"

Alex let go with the hand that was holding the bottom of the bag so that the drawstring pulled suddenly closed. He grinned, "Well, it got your attention."

"Why do you want my attention so badly?" Hank demanded, his voice almost plaintive.

"I gave you that answer already. You ignored it."

"It was an answer that made no sense," Hank protested, holding the book out like a shield again.

"How does it not make sense? I don't understand why you're confused about this."

"You said you wanted... me," Hank said, unsure about the last word. "How does that make sense?"

Alex's brow rose, "What part of that doesn't make sense?"

"The part where you want me," Hank protested. "Want me how?"

This was going to be far more difficult than he had originally thought, "Well, we could start with oh say going for a bite to eat or something and see if anything develops?"

Hank considered the other like he might have grown an extra mouth. "You want to go out together?" he asked finally.

"Considering this is the second time I've asked if you would like to get something to eat, yes. I would," He'd actually said it now, the librarian could make of it what he would.

"Oh," Hank blinked. "You mean the first time was something like this too?"

Alex nodded slowly, "Yes. The first time was something like this too."

"Oh," Hank said again and adjusted his spectacles. "That, I... you really don't make any sense."

"And you do? You keep saying that, but I'm still in the dark as to how I'm confusing you," Alex replied, leaning against the counter.

"Alright, maybe you're not confusing," Hank said. "Just very, truly, blunt. It's shocking to one's system."

"Better honesty than lies," came the reply.

Hank's brows rose. "An interesting thing for a traveling salesman to say," he remarked. "Isn't that your stock and trade?"

"Lies? No. Spin. Lies don't sell things."

Brows still up, Hank shook his head. "Spins. Right. I thought lies would totally be your stock in trade."

"You wound me, sir. You hardly know me and yet are accusing me of lies as my day to day life?" Alex shook his head, "Hardly fair of you."

"I don't trust you," Hank told him, finally meeting his eyes. "And even if you are serious that you like, or rather w-want me, your job description precludes long term attachments. So why should I risk it? What are you even possibly offering me?"

"I-I'm not sure yet. Maybe nothing. Maybe everything?"

"Everything," Hank repeated, voice flat. "You think highly of yourself."

"You asked me what I was offering you, not what you would consider it," Alex answered, almost testily.

"You didn't actually answer what you were offering," Hank replied softly. "Everything is a tall order, let alone nothing."

"I'd like to get to know you. Offer you friendship at the very least."

The librarian paused again before finally nodding. "Alright, I suppose. Here's your Bryon. Due in two weeks." He thrust the book out toward Alex.

Alex took the book, trying to catch Hank's eyes, "So was that alright a 'yes' you'll get dinner with me or a 'no' you're not thinking about it?"

"I'll consider dinner," he relented, which was as good as a yes, especially when he added. "I'll close up the library at five."

That earned him a genuine smile, "Wonderful, I'll be by then. Have a good day." Alex tipped his hat and slipped out of the library.

Watching him go, Hank shook his head, burying himself back in books.

From across the room, Erik watched Alex go. "He really is trying to turn the town upside down," he remarked.

Charles laughed quietly, his gaze focused on Hank, "Well, it seems not everyone is averse to it."

"You referencing yourself or McCoy over there?" Erik asked, one eyebrow arching slightly. "Because I'm sort of liking him, but McCoy still looks just about ready for full-blown panic."

"Myself mostly, but Mr. McCoy did agree to meet him. So, panic or not he can't be completely averse to him," Charles grinned.

"This is true," Erik conceded, returning the grin. "I almost half hope they work out. It would make life more interesting certainly."

"But, there is the point that Professor Summers is a traveling salesman. I don't know how much I hope for that because of that bit. I mean, ye gods, it seems almost cruel."

Erik bit the inside of his lip not to grin as fondly as he could have, considering how much higher Charles' voice got whenever he said "ye gods," a favorite phrase of his. "Perhaps," he agreed. "Maybe they'll work it out. He is so entertaining to have around."

"He is. The particular shade of red that Father turns when he's dealing with him almost rivals the one when you've ticked him off recently."

Erik grinned broadly at that. "It's nice to have someone else take some of that pressure," he replied.

"Oh, you enjoy seeing that vein on Father's neck pulse when he's especially angry—I'm pretty sure you hope it bursts. But it is nice for him to be distracted for now."

"You're right, I do," Erik replied, leaning in to nuzzle against Charles slightly. Charles smiled, leaning into the touch, his hand moving up to comb through the other teen's hair. Erik smiled fondly at that. "We were supposed to be here studying," he pointed out.

"It's June, we just got done with school technically. Besides, it counts if I memorize your features right? It's a sort of studying after all."

Erik's eyebrow went up and then he laughed. "It's not school sponsored, but I suppose I'll take it."

Charles smiled brightly up at him, "Wonderful. So I can actually still use that excuse to meet you here."

"Yes, because we're studying," Erik said with a grin and a nod.

"Exactly." Charles glanced around before rising and heading for the stacks, glancing at Erik to see if he was following. Erik's brow arched again but he grinned, bounding after the other teen.

Once out of sight of the other people in the library, Charles turned and drew Erik down for a kiss. Still grinning the taller teen leaned down, twining his arms around Charles' waist and pressing into the kiss. Charles' hands came up, one resting on Erik's chest while the other moved to tangle in his hair, the mayor's son leaning up into the kiss as best he could. Tilting his head down further, Erik continued the kiss as long as he could before he needed to breath. "I do like studying."

The smaller teen grinned cheekily up at him, "I thought you might."

Erik just grinned more broadly. "Well, it beats history any day."

"I happen to like history, thank you, but I'm glad to know I'm more interesting than schoolwork."

"Much," Erik assured him.

Charles grinned, leaning up to kiss him again, "Well, I'll have you know that you are too."

"I'm flattered, I'm sure," Erik replied, tilting his head back into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meadowlark here, this is the point at which we discovered that my Charles muse gets way too sappy and fluffy when he has no angst in his life. I'm still not entirely sure what to do about that, but it will show up a few times in this story.
> 
> Oh Alex, you confuse Hank so, and Hank you simply encourage him by being so confused...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to let us know!


	4. Distraction is Dinner?

Alex strolled into the hotel again, looking around the main room. No one else was about though he was pretty sure he could hear Darwin behind the counter. He sauntered over and leaned over, "Hello there."

Darwin poked his head up from where he was crouched down at the counter, looking through several of the drawers. "Why, if it isn't the leader of the boy's band. Make any progress of late there, sir?"

"Two more houses to check with about their boys' measurements and to double check the choice of instrument. I'm also taking the evening off I think."

His friend arched a brow. "Oh? And why this evening?"

"Mr. Henry McCoy agreed to join me for dinner," came his almost off-handed remark.

Darwin's eyebrows shot up at that. "Wait, really? No, you can't be serious. Either that he accepted or that you asked. I thought you said you were using a different tack."

"I did use a different tack. I suggested we meet over dinner to talk, get to know one another in potential friendship, normally I'm far more direct about it. It also took a couple of tries."

"Wasn't the point to distract him, not get emotionally involved?" Darwin asked, folding his arms over the counter top.

"I'm not emotionally involved, and this is a step for the distraction."

Darwin still didn't look entirely impressed. "Distraction is dinner? I'm your friend-and acomplance at this point, it's my job to worry."

"I promise I know what I'm doing. By the time I leave town you won't be linked, alright?"

Half rolling his eyes, Darwin nodded. "Yes, yes, alright. Just walk carefully. He's a sharp one, and not inclined to let people close. The fact he accepted even your invitation implies more than I think either of you are thinking about."

"I will be careful," Alex shook his head, "I always am. You're worrying too much."

"Wasn't that in my job description?" Darwin asked, realizing Alex had not in fact listened to a single thing he'd just said.

"Oh possibly." Alex offered him a grin, "You're still overdoing it."

"You only say that because you're not me," Darwin informed him. "So, alright, you're taking him out to dinner. Any thoughts beyond that? Or even where to go?"

"Beyond that? See how things play out. And I was actually coming to you for a suggestion of where to go."

"Well, there's really only two places in town. One of which Shaw owns, so actually, let's just say there's one place in town, shall we?" Darwin said, already writing down the instructions on a sheet of paper.

"One place in town, well that answers that question. I still don't understand how you ended up settled in such a little town," Alex shook his head, tilting his head to look at the instructions as Darwin wrote them down.

"Call it true love," Darwin replied, sliding the paper over when he finished. "Or some variation thereof. And small towns have some things to recommend them. It doesn't mean I, or her for that matter, intend to live here the rest of our lives per say."

Alex picked up the paper, skimming it over, "Well, it is a quaint little place if nothing else."

Darwin shrugged. "Sort of like that restaurant there. Be sure not to be too romantic, hm? Wine tends to go to folks head."

"I'll be sure to keep a rein on any romantic gestures. This is supposed to draw him in not scare him off."

"Good," Darwin replied. "Keep it that way, would you? And good luck."

"Thanks. Well, I think I'm going to head upstairs for a bit and then see if I can get any more sales made before five."

Darwin waved him up the stairs. "Off with you. And remember what I said, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

"I heard you the first several times,  _mother_." Alex rolled his eyes and slipped upstairs to his room.

"Just because you never had one," Darwin called up the stairs and settled back to what he had been doing, shaking his head slightly.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex made his way along E. Elm street, pausing to lean against a white picket fence and watch a young blonde woman hanging laundry, "Good day, Miss. Can I give you a hand there?"

She turned, one eyebrow arching, "If you have time in your busy schedule, Professor."

He grinned, entering the yard, "I always have time for someone who could use a hand. But you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't believe I know your name."

"Raven Darkholm," she answered, draping a sheet over the line and clipping it in place. "Are you just wandering around town or are you on my street for a reason?"

"Just making sure that every boy who wants to be is signed up for the band," he replied, pulling a shirt out of the basket and pinning it to the line.

"I see."

"Do you have any brothers or young boys around here?"

She gave him a singularly unimpressed look, "And if I do what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Well, that's up to you, I just kind of figured that it's a good idea for boys to spend time with others their own age, y'know?"

"Alright, let's say I do have a brother, or something, what would you suggest he play?"

He took a step back to look her over, "Well, if he looks anything like you, shares the same jaw line characteristics, I'd probably recommend something like the coronet."

"Based on the assumption that he has my jaw line," her tone was flat.

"Well, I'd have to actually meet him to say for sure, but," he shrugged, "I suppose so."

"I'm afraid meeting him is rather out of the question."

"And why might that be?" Before she could answer there was an alarmed yelp from the treehouse above them as Sean slipped out of the window he'd been leaning out of to better hear them.

The boy managed to catch hold of the treehouse so he didn't fully fall, but he was far enough off the ground that it would hurt if he did. Alex dropped the towel he'd just drawn out of the basket and darted over to get his arms around Sean's legs, "It's okay, son, let go. I've got you." Sean let go of the treehouse, the sudden shift of weight off-balancing Alex and sending them both tumbling to the ground, the boy landing on top. The red-head scampered backward as Alex rose, dusting himself off, "So I guess you heard us talking, huh?" When he got a nod, he went down on one knee, "What do you think? You interested in playing the coronet? A shiny, new horn."

Sean glanced past the salesman to where his cousin was standing. Raven shrugged, but she could see in the boy's eyes that he liked the idea. The red-head finally nodded.

Alex glanced up at Raven, who sighed softly, "How much?"

"Seven dollars down-payment with nothing else due until the start of practice after the instruments arrive next week. I'll need his measurements for his uniform, too."

"Uniform?" Her brows rose.

"That's right, a uniform. And not a penny due on that until it arrives, just in time for the fourth of July." He glanced at Sean, "Which gives him three weeks to anticipate. To imagine. At no cost whatever." The salesman rose, looking at Raven, "Never allow the demands of tomorrow to interfere with the pleasure and excitements of today."

Sean tugged on Alex's sleeve to get his attention again, "Would-would it have a…a…" He refused to say the word and have the man put off by his lisp, and instead leaned down to run his hand along the side of his leg.

"A stripe? Of course!" Alex grinned, "A big red stripe running all the way down the leg on each side. What do you think of that?"

Sean looked from him to Raven and back before nodding and then taking off. Alex blinked after him in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

"He does that to everybody. If you can actually get him into that band and participating, you'll have all the saints and angels smiling down on you," Raven responded, picking up the now empty laundry basket to take it inside. "Good day, Professor Summers."

G.C.G.E.D

Alex strolled up, stopping at the bottom of the library steps, "Evening."

Hank finished locking the door before turning. "Good evening," he replied, adjusting his spectacles. He hadn't actually expected the other to show.

"How are you this fine evening?"

Hank shifted and shrugged, pulling his jacket a bit tighter as he came down the stairs. "As well as I was earlier. And you?"

"Doing quite well, myself. We are still on for getting dinner, yes?" Alex straightened from where he'd been leaning against the stone balustrade.

"I believe so?" Hank offered, still sounding unsure about the entire enterprise.

Summers offered him a smile, "Shall we then?"

The taller man adjusted his spectacles again and nodded. "Since this is entirely your idea, you get to lead the way," he informed the other, coming to stand beside him.

Alex offered him a lopsided grin, motioning down the street, "I hear there's a decent location down here. I do rather hope you don't mind if we avoid Mayor Shaw's establishment." He started in the direction of the restaurant.

"I believe I shall be fine with that," Hank replied. "Shaw tends to have... certain beliefs not compatible with everyone else's."

"Oh? Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not particularly," Hank replied. "If you haven't figured it out already. I don't much like gossip," he added, eyeing Alex a little strangely.

Alex shrugged, "Fair enough. I'm just at the point of avoiding him as much as possible. It would be nice to know who I'm avoiding and what to avoid more for my safety than for gossip."

"Oh," Hank said, shifting slightly. "Sorry. I'm a little defensive."

The salesman shrugged in response, "It's fine. I can understand a level of defensiveness around this town."

Hank considered him again and shrugged. "Little towns have little else going for them. Of course they find something to fill the time."

"It's a nice enough place, don't get me wrong. You from here your whole life?"

Hank nodded. "Yes. My little brother and I grew up here. My cousin moved here a couple years ago..." he paused. "To help raise Sean."

"Is it prying too much if I ask what happened that meant that you needed help raising him?" Alex asked quietly as they reached the restaurant.

He glanced away and back, adjusting his spectacles again. "Our parents died. A train accident."

"Oh. I'm...I'm sorry for your loss," his tone was subdued as he glanced at the taller man and opened the door.

Hank glanced at the open door, and back to Alex, unsure whether to walk through it or not. He shrugged though, rather than think on it. "It was a while ago. Sean barely remembers them."

"But you do," Alex waited until the librarian had entered before stepping in behind him.

Hank nodded, glancing around the inside. "Of course I do. I miss them. But there's nothing to be done and it's long enough ago now." He shrugged, not particularly wanting to discuss it.

The salesman glanced at him, but nodded as they were seated, "Well then."

"Well then," he murmured, sitting. "Since this was your idea, I propose you start the conversation."

"That was actually kind of an opening for you to ask a question if you wanted." Was he honestly going to say this? "I'll do my best to answer it if you have any."

Hank blinked at him, tilting his head to one side, an eyebrow inching its way up. "And if I have none? At least none that haven't already been asked."

"Well, then I suppose there's always general conversation." He thought for a moment, "Who is your favorite author?"

Hank paused for a moment, glancing over the menu rather than answering. "Hardy, perhaps," he replied finally. "I like most of the Victorian writers honestly, especially the poets. Also, Victor Hugo is a fantastic novelist. Other than Bryon, do you have any particulars?"

The response came after a moment's consideration, "Twain. And sometimes Shakespeare. I prefer his comedies, but the tragedies certainly are interesting."

"If the characters aren't outright stupid," Hank muttered. "But yes, Shakespeare has much to redeem himself with at least."

Alex's brow arched at that, "You don't care much for the tragedies then?"

"Well, there is something to be said for  _Hamlet_  at least, but  _Romeo and Juliet_  is hardly a play worthy of recognition, at least not the kind it gets. It's not romantic to kill yourself, no matter how desperate you are. It's just... moronic."

"Granted," Alex nodded. "That is rather a moronic one.  _MacBeth_ , on the other hand intrigues me."

"I'll grant you that as well," Hank said. "I suppose in a town like this the one I hear the most about is  _Romeo and Juliet_ , as the school children find it romantic and want all the copies out of the library to either put on a summer play, or to read to each other longingly between classes while hiding from the teachers."

Alex laughed, "You really should just hide the copies somewhere and hand them  _Much Ado About Nothing_  or something similar."

Hank's eyebrows shot up. "I might just try that. Say they wore out all the copies and they'll just have to make do."

"After all, there's technically a death for love in that, if they're looking for it, and a good level of banter as well."

"Banter is much preferred," Hank murmured, looking at him oddly. "You seem surprisingly well read."

Alex shrugged, "There's only so many hands of cards you can play on a train ride before you grow sick of them. Books are a better way to pass the time anyhow-less likely to have someone mad at you for reading than for winning their money off of them."

"That makes sense," Hank murmured and considered him. "What made you choose to be a traveling salesman anyway. It hardly seems like an ideal life."

"It lets me travel, gives me a sense of freedom, and it also means that I'm not under my brother's shadow or trapped by familial expectations," came the response.

Hank's brows went up again, and he took a moment to mull that statement and its implications over. "Well, I suppose it makes some sense. After all, assuming I got this assumption right, history is full of examples of younger sons setting out to explore and seek their fortunes elsewhere, though usually out of necessity. But it still seems like a lonely life."

Alex shrugged, "It can be, but there's a bit of a brotherhood among traveling salesmen, as long as you're not a rival."  _Not that I'm actually a part of that. They tend to frown on those who cause tar and feathers for those who come after_.

"Well, brotherhood certainly, but I mean in general. I mean, I can't see a woman wanting to live that sort of life, or what it would do to children. Isn't that the dream most people have? A wife and kids?"

"Most people, yes. I don't know as I'd fancy myself 'most people' though. I think I only know one, maybe two salesmen with families. They tend to stay in a circuit within their home state, sometimes traveling to the other states nearest their hometown."

"But you don't want that sort of life?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. I probably wouldn't say no to it, I just haven't yet found the right person I suppose."

"What would you do if you did?" Hank asked, fiddling with his fork. He wasn't asking so much in the hopes it was him, or so he told himself, but rather for the sake of curiosity.

"Depending on the person an how strong our affections were, I'd settle down. I  _might_  look into doing as those rare few do, but more likely I'd see about setting up a shop in the town and staying in one place." Of course it would probably have to be somewhere that he hadn't gypped the entire town of their money, which meant most of the places he traveled were completely out.

Hank blinked at that. "Any places that stand out to you to settle down in?"

Alex shrugged, "I've never much thought about it. I can't say I'm all that picky in that respect, as long as it's not in Indiana anywhere...or Illinois."

Hank figured at one point he needed to stop looking so surprised over this conversation. "Well, I might infer that family lives in one of those states, and I suppose it would be safer not to ask after the other."

"Indiana. Family all over the place there. Had falling outs with people in Illinois, so...probably best not to go there either."

Nodding, Hank continued playing with the fork in front of him. "If you had a choice, where would you go then?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know. Iowa seems nice enough," Alex grinned slightly, "But then I haven't experienced more of it than just this town."

"Well, most of Iowa is just about like this," Hank replied. "Some bigger towns I suppose, but many small towns."

"It's nice. I grew up in Indianapolis, so...small towns can are nice."

"Can be nice perhaps being the operative part of that sentence," Hank said, shaking his head slightly.

"What about you? If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"New York," he replied, possibly a little too promptly, as if he had dreamed about doing so for years. "But, my brother and cousin are here, and I can't imagine moving them. Besides, I have a job here and a good life."

"Perhaps just a trip then?" Alex suggested, "New York really shouldn't be missed."

Hank blinked at him and looked down. "Job or not, New York's rather expensive," he muttered, nearly dropping the fork.

The salesman managed not to wince at that, "It can be. There are affordable tickets, and I'm sure either Darwin or I could recommend you a place to stay. We have friends there." As soon as he'd finished speaking he realized he'd just admitted to knowing the Hotel clerk before coming to town.

Blinking his gaze back up, Hank considered him. "You seem rather friendly with the hotel clerk. Did you know him before coming then?" He asked as if he clearly knew the answer already. "Besides," he said softly. "I'm supporting my cousin and little brother. Luxuries like that would be selfish."

Alex managed not to stammer through an answer and instead latched on to the last part, "I suppose that's true somewhat. I guess I've rather forgotten the meaning of family responsibilities..." He shook his head slightly.

He shrugged slightly, and didn't actually sound bitter when he replied simply, "I can't." He paused. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Question? Oh. I, yes, I knew Darwin before he came to River City. I haven't seen him in years though."

Hank nodded, absorbing that information. "Interesting. The town gossips know very little of him before he married Moira."

"Well, they won't be getting that from me, that's for sure. He's got a good thing going, and the gossips can stick a hatpin in it."

Hank looked a little surprised. "You seem rather protective of him..."

Alex shrugged, "He's a good guy, and like I said he's got a good thing going. He's a good friend, and I know he'd do the same for me in a pinch."

Pausing, Hank nodded. "If only everyone had such friends, hm?"

"They're hard to find," the smaller man replied quietly.

"It's too bad," Hank replied and looked up at the waiter as they brought their food.

"It really is." Alex offered the waiter a charming smile and a murmured thank you.

For a moment Hank poked around his food before finally looking back up at Alex. He really had no idea what to possibly say so looked back down.

Alex sought another topic of conversation that wouldn't break into territory that was too private. "What's your opinion of Erik Lehnsherr?" Okay, that was very much not the question he had expected to ask.

Hank blinked once, a long slow blink of surprise. "Erik? He's intelligent, certainly, but he has a streak of rebellion that makes him want to cause trouble. He'll be brilliant someday so long as nothing goes too terribly wrong. He's devoted to Charles but hates Shaw. It's not always the best combination."

"Seems an apt description. He's got a lot of potential, really."

"He does," Hank agreed. "As long as he doesn't get run over by a train or hunt down with Shaw with a shotgun he should go far."

"Very true. Though he's also got a sense of self-preservation, that should kick in someday."

"That is the hope at least," Hank agreed. "Have you met Charles much yet?"

"Briefly, that day after the exercises. He seems a nice enough sort."

"He's the only hope I have of Erik ever developing that self preservation streak," Hank informed him, starting to eat with the fork he'd been fiddling with the entire time.

Alex considered that for a long moment as he turned to his food. He finally nodded, "Yes, I could see that as a catalyst for it. They do seem to care for each other."

Hank nodded. "That's actually putting it fairly lightly. They have quite the potential to either turn into a scandal or go Romeo and Juliet-esque on everyone. I'm really hoping they don't do the latter..."

"I should hope they have more sense than that," came the reply.

"I'll be hopeful but concerned," Hank replied. "They're teenagers. I put little faith in that age group at this point in time."

"Granted. Though there's still a chance they'll avoid the Romeo and Juliet thing."

Hank smiled faintly. "Well, many people do. I suppose I'll hope they continue that trend then."

Alex offered him a grin, "They both have too much of a backbone from what I can tell for that to work. At least Erik does."

"You have a point. I'm probably worrying over nothing," Hank said with a shake of his head. "But I see them every day and they often use my library as a base of operations for lack of a better term. I worry for them and about them."

"It's good to see. Honestly, I can't help but think if there were more people who took an interest in youth we wouldn't be able to cut back on some of the issues we see when they reach adulthood," Alex shrugged, distinctly not thinking about how many of those issues he was included in.

Hank couldn't help but arch a brow at that. "Yeah," he murmured, glancing down at his food. "I suppose that's true."

The salesman turned his attention back to his own meal, mostly, though he kept an eye on Hank as he considered if he could find another topic.

"Alright, so, you're a traveling salesman and you enjoy it, you read a little, and you might consider settling down," Hank listed and considered. "Why did you come here? We're a small town, I wonder why you thought it was worth your trouble."

"I like small towns in many ways. It's usually worth a chance. And besides, the other salesmen on my train were going on and on about technical sides of business and the like and wee getting pretty heated. They were unwilling to give the entire state a try, so I thought I might see why."

Hank considered for a moment, finally putting his fork down, finished with his meal. "Well, they may have had some point you know. You shouldn't go out of your way to prove people wrong when they say something can't be done-sometimes it can't."

"I never said I'd prove them wrong, just that my curiosity was spiked." Alex set his fork down, shrugging slightly, "Besides, I like the people here if nothing else."

"I'm sure you're the first traveling salesman to make such a claim," Hank informed him.

"Oh, quite possibly. It is a nice enough town, and a good group of citizens as well, though."

Hank considered him a long moment, as if thinking he was bluffing. "I suppose so..." he managed. "For the most part. If you like gossips."

"Gossips exist everywhere. It's harder in small towns, sure, but it's still a nice town all told."

Hank shrugged. "It has a little to recommend it. I'm just not sure what it would have for you, but it's not like you'll be here long."

Alex gave a half-shrug, "I guess we'll see." He rose, paying for his dinner, "Shall we?"

Hank considered the bill, half in surprise that it was all paid and nodded. "Shall we? Certainly. Where do did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps I could see you home? Or you could show me around a bit? I haven't had much to do with anything not directly on Main Street."

Hank blinked. "We don't have much beyond Main Street," he replied. "But if you like I could see if we have anything. Well, we have a bridge... and some fields. Lots of houses which you've already seen a selection of following me home."

"A park?" Alex suggested.

"We do have a park," Hank admitted, sounding a little reluctant. "But mostly only lovers go there."

"Ah. Well, I could just see you home?"

Hesitating, Hank nodded. "That might be for the best."

Alex offered him a faint smile, "Shall we then?"

Hank considered waving him ahead but nodded, leading the way back into the gathering darkness. "You really don't need to walk me home you know. I can take care of myself."

"It's not that. I just like spending time with you," Alex replied quietly.

Frowning at him, Hank finally accepted that, nodding. Though he still didn't understand why, he let the issue drop for the time being. "And will you be fine getting back to your hotel then?"

"Of course. Like you said there's not much besides Main Street." Alex's gaze moved around the street, taking in the rows of houses.

"True, we're not given much to crime except for Erik's pranks," Hank said. "And it's hard to get lost."

"Thank you for the concern though."

"It's the least I could do," Hank replied, glancing at the houses as they passed.

They reached Hank's house and Alex stopped outside the gate, "Thank you for joining me this evening."

Hank shook his head. "Thank you as well for the night, though I still don't understand you at all."

Alex offered him a smile, "I enjoy being an enigma. Maybe eventually you'll have some idea about me?"

"Maybe," Hank replied. "If you don't leave first. Good night, Alex."

The salesman looked regretful for a moment, but he nodded, tipping his hat, "Good night, Hank."

Considering him a moment more, Hank stepped inside, closing the door after waving to Alex one more time.

Alex hesitated for a long moment more before turning and heading back to the hotel. He wasn't sure he cared for the emotions roiling in his mind at the moment.


	5. The Black Hole of Calcutta

Raven looked up from some mending she was working on as Hank entered the house. She glanced at the mantle clock, "You're home late."

"I was invited out to dinner," he replied, hanging his coat and hat up.

His cousin blinked at him for a long moment, "With who?"

Hank shifted, coming into the living room and running a hand through his hair. Adjusting his spectacles, he finally replied, "Alex Summers."

Her brows rose sharply at that, "The band leader?"

He nodded, sitting down at the piano and playing a couple keys to give his hands something to do. "Yes."

Raven moved over and leaned against the piano, studying her cousin, "Why?"

"Because he asked me. Apparently he wants to get to know me better," as he spoke he hit the wrong key and winced slightly at the jarring sound.

She startled a bit at the discord of the note, looking him over, "Are you alright?"

He drew his hands back from the piano, aware of how much it was showing his emotions. "I'm not entirely sure. It was rather, a, well, interesting dinner I suppose."

"What's he like?"

"I don't know," Hank replied, sighing. "He's, well, blunt, upfront, surprisingly intelligent, and for some reason interested in me."

"Well, you're kind, charming, intelligent, and handsome to boot," his cousin supplied.

Hank gave her a half shocked look. "I," he started, running a hand through his hair. "Well, what do you think of him then?"

She offered a half-shrug, "He seems nice enough. If a bit eccentric."

Hank nodded. "Sounds about right," he murmured.

"He certainly has a way with words. And with children."

Hank's brows rose. "With children? You think so?"

Raven nodded slightly, "With Sean at least."

"He met Sean?" Hank asked, looking up at his cousin abruptly.

She nodded again, "Yes. This afternoon."

"What did he want?" Hank asked, placing that happening probably between Alex coming to the library and dinner. Somehow that made him feel slightly betrayed.

"He came to talk about the band, and caught Sean since your brother managed to nearly pitch himself out of the tree house."

Blinking, Hank nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Well..." She crossed her arms as she answered, "It sounds like Sean's going to be playing the coronet."

"What?" Hank asked, shocked. "You agreed to buy an instrument?"

"I haven't seen Sean's eyes light up like they did when the opportunity arose in years, Hank. Yes, I did. Chew me out if you must, threaten Summers for certain, but Sean wants to do this."

Covering his face with his hands for a moment, Hank took a few deep breaths. "Right. Okay. We'll give this a try. When are the instruments coming in?"

"Next week sometime."

"Alright," he said, face still covered. "We'll figure it out then."

"There's a chance he's legitimate, isn't there, Hank?"

"I don't know," he said, rising and finding a chair with a back to it. "He's certainly charming."

"I suppose we'll have to see then," she sighed, following him over and settling in a chair nearby.

"I suppose even if he's not," Hank mused. "I can probably teach a cornet if Sean would let me either way."

"Probably." She glanced toward the stairs, "I worry about him."

"I do too," he said, looking down.

"This could be a very good thing, getting him together with other kids."

Hank nodded. "You're right. It probably will be, if Summers is genuine."

G.C.G.E.D

Moving quickly through the library, nodding at Hank who looked a bit more harried than usual, Erik glanced through the stacks as he went. He paused when he finally found Charles, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey, Charles."

The smaller teen startled, almost dropping the book he'd just grabbed down from the shelf, "Erik! My mother and father are just over at the bank, they could come in here any minute! Ye gods!" He offered the other a grin, but did try to slip out of his grip.

Once again unable to help the affectionate smile at the high pitched way the other boy said "ye gods" Erik didn't move to release him either. "Alright. Then meet me after supper."

Charles rolled his eyes, finally managing to detangle himself, "I can't. It's League night." He slipped away, around the end of the stack, finally peeking back around after a brief moment, a grin on his face, "Meet you where?"

"The footbridge," Erik offered quickly.

Charles' expression dropped to one of irritation, "You see? Isn't that just what I said? Last time the lumberyard and now the footbridge? And where will you meet me next? The black hole of Calcutta? Ye gods!" He drew back into the next aisle, turning his attention to the books.

Erik popped over. "I have an invention to show you," he said, leaning around the side. "Besides, where else would you like to meet?"

Charles glanced at the taller boy out of the corner of his eye, a smile slowly starting to spread over his features again as he answered, "The footbridge."

Looking around quickly, Erik darted in for a quick kiss. "See? I promise not to drag you all the way to the dark hole of Calcutta."

"Well, as long as I have your word on that..." the other teen glanced around, reaching up to grab Erik's vest in the hopes of pulling him further back into the stacks so he could actually kiss him. He was interrupted in that plan as one of his younger sisters darted in, causing him to take a solid step back.

"Charles, the Wells Fargo Wagon's coming!" Beyond Alex Summers' arrival the only thing that ever interrupted the regular pattern of life in River City was the arrival of the Wagon and a certain level of curiosity over what was on board.

Erik stared at the child as if he wanted nothing more than to shoo her away and shove Charles into the stacks, but with a sigh he stepped back as well. "Well?" he asked, offering Charles a grin instead. "Shall we go see what the wagon brings us today?"

Charles offered him a grin, "I think we shall." He glanced toward where his sister had appeared and was relieved to see that the child had left quickly. He slipped his hand into Erik's "Come on."

Tightening his hand around the other's, Erik led him outside.

G.C.G.E.D

Hank looked around the crowded square as the mail arrived. He'd forgotten he has ordered a book to check on Alex's cover story, and he'd forgotten he'd told Shaw about it when he'd done it. Now, he held the book in his hands as Alex was up passing out the instruments that had arrived and Shaw was coming right for him.

He broke away in an attempt to give himself more time just as he saw Sean being handed what could only be the cornet.

Sean's eyes lit up as he carefully drew the instrument out of the bag it was packaged in. A huge grin split his face and he wove through the crowd of other kids 'til he reached his older brother, completely forgetting to be embarrassed about his lisp in his excitement, "Hank, isn't this the most scrumptious solid gold thing you ever saw?"

Hank's jaw dropped and the book in his hands just about went the same way. For a moment he couldn't respond to his brother, before he nodded. "Yes, Sean. It is. It's the most scrumptious solid gold thing I've ever seen."

Sean's grin widened at that and he threw his arms around his brother's waist for a quick hug. Hank moved the book over to return the hug one handed. The boy finally pulled back, still grinning before slipping away to locate his cousin and show her.

Hank just stood gaping after him for a long moment. Now he really had no idea what to do.

In his hands he held a book that would get Alex Summers and his band thrown out of town, because it clearly stated he was a fake. The college he claimed he went to didn't even exist, let alone the fact Summers was in none of the classes. Looking down at the book again, he spotted Shaw out of the corner of his eye. Making a decision, one he would never have expected, he flipped the book open and tore the damning page out of it before he turned to greet Shaw.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Shaw asked, sparing moments to glare over at Alex.

"I went and researched where he said he went to school," Hank replied, holding the book out. "I think everything checks out. Have a good day, Mayor," and once the book was out of his hands but a confused mayor, he turned and fled.

Alex handed off the last instrument, reminding the boys of what he called the "think system"—a method of learning music so he didn't have to worry about not reading music. He glanced up to see Hank talking to Mayor Shaw and hesitated. Once the children had dispersed and Hank left the Mayor's company Alex stepped down from the wagon and started after the librarian.

Pausing, Hank turned to look and see if he could spot Sean again and stopped when he noticed Alex coming after him.

Alex offered him a faint smile and touched the brim of his hat, "Afternoon."

"Afternoon," Hank replied. "I see you sold my brother a cornet."

"Your..." He frowned in confusion before his eyes widened, "Oh, that explains why the name was familiar."

"Yes, that does," Hank replied. "He seems quite happy with it. I'm not sure I've seen him this pleased since our parent's died."

Alex glanced up at the librarian, "He's a nice kid. Glad I can help at all."

"You break his heart and I'll break your arm," Hank informed him. "So don't you dare hurt him."

The salesman's eyes widened and he held up his hands, "I'll do everything in my power to not."

"Good," Hank informed him, the torn page still in one hand. He folded it carefully to not look at Alex and put it in one of his pockets.

Alex's brow arched at the glimpse of the paper, "How have you been?"

"Doing well," he replied, hyper aware of the paper. "Yourself?"

"Quite well actually."

"Very good," Hank replied, feeling the awkwardness seep through him. He just wanted to sit down and figure out what he just did. "Are you still enjoying our town?"

"I am. I find it to be rather refreshing. Quiet too."

"How long will you be staying?" Hank asked.

"I promised the town a band. So as long as that takes I suppose."

"So, you won't skip town in a week or two?" Hank asked, unable to stop testing.

"Don't you trust me?" Alex asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. You've never done anything to prove I should," Hank replied.

"I'm not skipping town until the band is set."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Hank replied.

Alex shot him a glance that was a very good impression of being hurt by that, "Well, then I'll have to prove it to you won't I?"

"You shall," Hank agreed.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have none," he said, other than figuring out what he was doing.

Alex nodded slightly, "Care for a walk in the park or something?"

Blinking, Hank wavered for a second. "I suppose?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to.."

"I, well," he shrugged. "If you want to."

"I suggested it, I'm leaving it up to you, Hank."

"There's no harm in it," he said finally. "It is a lovely day."

"It really is." Alex offered him a crooked grin, "Shall we?"

Nodding, Hank moved to fall into step with him, letting the other lead where they were going.

They reached the park near the edge of town an Alex looked around, "It is lovely here."

"It's the nicest place in town," Hank agreed. "Over there is the bridge where all the lovers in town plan their secret meetings."

Alex grinned, almost slyly up at him, "Oh? Ever been there?"

Hank's head snapped around, realizing what he said before looking away. Taking his glasses out, he worked on cleaning them. "No," he said, paying attention to the glasses.

"Hm. I'm surprised," Alex shook his head slightly, looking toward the footbridge, nearly concealed by the weeping willows by the small river.

"You are?" Hank asked, glancing at him in surprise

"I am. I'm surprised you've never found someone to take to the footbridge."

"Why?" Hank asked before shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Do I get to answer that question or do you honesty not want me to?"

Hank hesitated. "Take your pick."

"You're charming, intelligent, care about your family, and rather handsome as well," Alex replied, quietly.

"I swear my cousin just about told me the same thing and I still have no idea what you people are on about," he murmured.

"It's always hard for the person getting the compliments to see the truth of them."

Hank shrugged. "Alright. That's true enough."

"You've a real nice family, by the by."

"Thank you," Hank said. "We've had to support each other."

Alex nodded slightly, his tone holding a note of disbelief, "You all really care about each other."

"You sound surprised," Hank said, glancing over at him.

"It's not something I see every day," the blond answered.

"Surely you didn't believe it didn't exist though."

"I knew it existed. Just didn't think I'd encounter it."

Hank nodded. "Well, it's nice. You should give it a try sometime.

Alex smiled derisively, "Yes because I have the opportunity for that."

"Well, it doesn't have to be your family does it?" Hank asked. "Haven't you ever had someone to meet at bridges?"

Alex smiled faintly, "A couple, but it always ended up being a mistake."

"Well, perhaps someday you'll find one willing to share their family," Hank said with an awkward shrug.

Alex shrugged slightly, "Perhaps."

Looking away, Hank blushed slightly. "The flowers are quite beautiful," he said, changing the subject.

Alex smiled slightly at the blush, "They really are. What are your favorites?"

Hank waved a hand vaguely. "Carnations."

"A good choice. They're lovely."

"Do you have a favorite?" Hank asked, finally looking back at him.

"Hm...I might have to be clichéd and say roses."

Hank's brows rose. "Really now?"

"There's such a variety in the scent from one kind to the other."

"That's true," Hank said, glancing over the few rose bushes the park sported. "They're also dangerous to get close to, unless you know what you're doing."

"True, it's just a matter of knowing where to put your hands to avoid the thorns. The difference of colors is another alluring thing about them."

"So you like variety," Hank said, looking around the town and feeling something sink slightly in his stomach.

"Sometimes," Alex looked around at the town that likely hadn't changed much if at all in the last half-century. "On the other hand, to have constant variety takes away its potency."

Looking back, Hank's brows rose. "I'm not entirely sure I follow."

"Variety is the spice of life, that's true, but if it's all that one experiences then there's no spice at all. It's like...orchids I suppose. They're rare, and so they're a treasure in a garden, but if suddenly you have a garden full of them then their rarity decreases and there's no reason to hold such a high value for them."

Hank considered him a long moment. "Have you ever considered settling down?" he asked.

"Haven't found the right person yet. I thought I did once, but realized it wasn't for me."

"So it would be a person you would do that for, not a place?" Hank asked.

"The right person makes any place livable. I'd rather someone I cared about in a town like this than someone I couldn't stand after a year or two in a city."

"What sort of person would make you settle down?" Hank asked and just about hit himself for asking.

Alex considered that for a moment, "Someone who's loyal, kind, willing to not let me get away with much."

That made Hank's brows rise as they reached the far end of the park. "Is there not much you should be allowed to get away with?"

Alex shrugged, "I don' think there's that much, but some might say otherwise."

That got a small smile out of the taller. "Well, good luck finding that then."

The blond offered him a faint smile, "Well, it seems we've reached the end of the park..."

"Yes," Hank said, fiddling with his glasses again.

"I'll see you around, then?"

He nodded. "So long as you're here it's hard to miss people in such a small town. Have a good afternoon."

"And you. Good afternoon, Hank."

Touching the brim of his hat, Hank fled with quick, large steps. He did not stop until reaching his house where he sat down hard, taking the page out of his pocket and turning it over in his hands.

Raven saw her cousin approach the house and stepped out on the porch to check on him, "Hank?"

"Hm?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at her.

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know," he said. "Sean looks happy with his cornet and I just found out the type of person Alex Summer's claims he would settle down for."

His cousin carefully settled next to him on the steps, "Sean is happy with his cornet, and what sort of person is that?"

"He claims loyal and kind and unwilling to let him get away with much. He likes roses. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You found out his favorite flower, Hank? What do you feel? Stop thinking with that head of yours."

"He asked about my favorite flower and I got his in return. Roses have variety. I don't have variety, roses have variety," he stopped abruptly from that spiral and turned to look at her. "Stop thinking? How?"

"I don't know, but it's obviously not helping you much." She shook her head, laughing softly, "What do you  _feel_  about him?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," he replied. "He's, well, charming and funny and all sorts of thing but I have no idea what it adds up to."

"So you like him?"

"I think so? I mean, not like as in love him, but I like him."

Raven considered that for a moment before nodding, "Just be careful, Hank."

"Careful?" he all but squeaked. "What's there to be careful of even? I like him, I'm not settling down with him."

"Be careful about risking falling for him. I may be worrying needlessly, just..." She shrugged.

He shifted, looking down at the page again. "Don't worry. I know the risks of that."

Her gaze moved to the paper finally, "What's that?"

"A page from a book," he said with a sigh, swaying the porch swing he was on with his feet.

"...You tore a page out of a book? Why?"

He sighed again. "Because it proved that Alex Summer's is a scam and lying."

She gaped at him, "You defaced a book for him?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"And you only just like him?"

"Yes?" he offered again. "Raven, I cannot be falling in love with him. That would be stupid and moronic."

"What do you think love is, Hank? You can't apply logic to it."

"But," he protested quietly and looked down again.

"But what, Hank?"

"But, I just, this is insane," he said again, shaking his head. "Falling in love with a traveling salesman who's probably a damn hoax?"

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I don't know what to tell you."

He continued fiddling with the page and nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Only time will tell that, won't it?" he said with a shrug. "On the other hand, at least Sean seems happy." He paused for a second. "I may have threatened to break Alex's arm if he broke Sean's heart."

"That's all you threatened him with? That's rather magnanimous of you."

"Well, I'm not sure I could have managed breaking both his legs like I originally intended threatening him with."

She laughed quietly, "Well, we'll see how it turns out."

He nodded. "All we can do really."

G.C.G.E.D

Darwin looked up from where he was scrubbing down the tables in the hotel's front room as someone entered.

Alex offered him a bit of a grin, "Hey."

"Afternoon there, Summers," Darwin greeted. "I heard the instruments arrived."

"They did. Went off without a hitch. Two weeks 'til the uniforms arrive, which should be just in time for me to catch the train on the 4th."

"I still can't believe you're pushing for those," Darwin shook his head.

"I can do this. It's no trouble at all. Hank McCoy is completely off-balance so I should be fine."

Darwin's brose rose slightly. "How did you go about doing that?"

"We took a walk through the park. He threatened my arm, but he tends to blush a bit more than he did originally."

That did nothing to stop Darwin's brows inching up. "So he threatens to break your arm and then blushes. Original track still going then?"

"Which original track?"

"Seducing the music teacher?"

"Seems to be going pretty well actually. The threat of bodily harm had to do with his younger brother."

"You went after his younger brother with the scam?" Darwin asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't actually register it was his younger brother until today," Alex replied sheepishly.

Darwin shook his head. "Losing your touch, Summers."

"I am doing nothing of the sort!"

"You could have made a fatal mistake right there."

"Alright, enlighten me, oh great one."

"You sold an instrument to the guy you don't want on your tail. You set him up to be angry with you."

"By the time he realizes what I've done I'll be miles and miles away from here on the 9 o'clock train on the 4th of July."

"The nine o'clock train? Leaving it for that late?"

"The town won't be gathered 'til the social, which means I can't get the last of the money until then."

"Ah," Darwin said with a nod.

"I have it timed out to the last second, Darwin. Quit worrying."

"Me? Worry, nah," he said, shaking his head. "You're thinking of someone else. Just, don't make any more mistakes, okay?"

"I'm not making mistakes, and I won't."

"Course you aren't and sure," Darwin said, throwing his towel over his shoulder and going back behind the counter.

"You don't believe a word I say do you?"

"Not really. I have long since learned not to. I wonder if anyone here will pick it up."

"So far they haven't. Well, I'm headed up to my room for the night. G'night, Darwin." Alex touched the brim of his hat and made his way up the stairs to his hotel room.

"What do you think of Mr. McCoy anyway?" Darwin asked before he'd gotten up more than a few steps. "You've said what he appears to think of you but not the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Alex leaned over the banister, "He's the librarian and the music teacher."

"That's a description of which I am well aware. How do you like him?"

"He's nice. He's loyal to those he cares about. Highly intelligent."

"So you like him then?"

He shrugged, "Well enough."

"Alex, your well enough is glowing praise from others."

"I already said he's nice. But I have no intention of getting my 'foot caught in the door'. I've had this sort of thing before and left easily enough. It's what I do."

"Sure," Darwin said. "It's what you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex's eyes narrowed at that.

"Nothing," Darwin said, holding his hands up.

"Which means it's something."

"It does?" Darwin asked.

"Usually." He shook his head, "Forget it. I'll see you later."

"Sleep well," he said, shaking his head. Alex disappeared upstairs for the night.


	6. Are You a Brave Man Then?

A little over a week later, Alex was working with the band members, having them sing the Minuet in G. Their instruments were all there, but not a note was to be heard being played. He slipped out of the locker room they were using and into the main gym where Angel Shaw and her dance committee were practicing their part of the program for the 4th of July.

He poured himself a glass of lemonade from the punch bowl near the stage and allowed his gaze to roam around the room. The school board (who he'd taken great pains to avoid since his arrival) were practicing a musical number in the catwalk and there were a few students in the bleachers, he was pretty sure he could see Erik and Charles there. The figure that caught and held his attention though was Hank McCoy, seated at the piano and playing for the dance committee's rehearsal.

Hank was trying to figure out why he'd agreed to do this. Angel's productions were kitsch at its worst on their best days, downright painful any other. He glanced back and blinked in surprise to see Alex there.

The band leader lifted his glass in a slight salute to the other man, offering him a faint smile. Hank frowned before turning back to the piano, more determined than ever to play it right. That earned a raised eyebrow as Alex poured another glass of lemonade and carried it and his own nearly empty cup over, "Lemonade?"

Hank blinked at him. "Thank you," he said a little confused.

"You're welcome," his gaze turned to the stage, shaking his head slightly at the "dance" performance on the stage. "How long have they been practicing?"

"Almost two hours now."

"They should be nearly done then?"

Hank gave him a long look. "I doubt it."

"Do you dance?" He asked abruptly.

Hank just about hit the wrong note. Luckily, the women on stage appeared to be taking a break and were motioning for him to stop playing. "Excuse me?"

"Do you dance?"

"I'm much happier with the piano," he replied.

"But surely one dance wouldn't hurt?"

"I," Hank started to give the excuse there would be no music but the school board started up a lively number, so there went that. "With you?"

Alex nodded slightly, "Just one?"

Hank looked around. Several high schoolers were sitting on the bleachers and the women were clustered together talking. Finally he nodded before rising. "Just one," he murmured.

The salesman offered him a grin and held out his hand, "You're going to have to lead."

"I am? Oh," Hank said, noticing how much taller he was. "You're alright with that?"

"I can lead if you'd rather, but I can follow passably too," the blond answered with a shrug.

"Alright," Hank said, glancing around once more before holding his hands out in the leading position. Alex took his hands and let Hank lead him into the dance.

Charles glanced in their direction before grinning and turning to Erik with an eyebrow raised in question. Returning the look, Erik paused for a moment, letting Hank and Alex have their moment before holding his hand out and leading Charles out there as well. Several other teenage couples came off the bleachers, including a girl with almost white blonde hair and an almost shy-looking brown-haired boy.

Charles smiled up at Erik, following him through the steps of the dance, keeping an eye on the librarian and band leader as well.

Hank knew the dance well enough to have no issues leading it, though he felt somewhat uncomfortable with how quiet the gym had fallen when they started. Alex offered him a bit of a smile, "Relax."

"I am relaxed," he attempted to say and realized how little he was. "Mostly."

Alex shook his head slightly, but his smile didn't falter, "Whatever you say."

Hank's eyes narrowed very slightly. "Surely you do not doubt me?" he attempted something almost close to teasing.

Alex attempted an innocent look, "Me? Doubt you? Never."

Hank smiled faintly. "You'll excuse me if I have some trouble believing in you."

"Still have to win your confidence, huh?"

"It's going to take longer than two weeks," Hank replied, voice dropping slightly. "The uniforms aren't here yet. You could still skip town."

"Uniforms are due in on the 4th," Alex reassured.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hank said, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

"What?"

Hank just shook his head. "It's nothing. Thank you for the dance."

"Of course. Thank you for taking me up on it."

Charles spun away at a cue from Erik and ran directly into his father's chest. His blue eyes widened and he stepped back several paces.

"Take your hands off my son!" Shaw thundered.

Erik leaned back slightly before facing Shaw down. "No. I hate to tell you, but we're going steady behind your back and there's nothing you can do."

"Why you—" Shaw started to seethe.

"Well, we'd rather do it in front of your back, but—" Erik continued.

"Do what?" Shaw demanded. Erik opened his mouth but he cut him off. "Never mind. If I ever catch you touching my son again, I will have you horsewhipped out of this town!"

Angel quickly descended from the stage, hurrying over, her expression indignant, "Sebastian!" Their son glanced from one to the other but took a step closer to Erik, his eyes locked with his father's.

"Not a word out of you!" he told her. "Now get off school property," he demanded of Erik.

"I have as much right to be here as anybody," Erik protested, leaning toward Charles slightly.

"How do you get any rights?" Shaw sneered. "Especially when you help the activities of this swindling salesman!"

It was Alex's turn to step forward, "Now, really, Mr. Mayor—"

"Now you don't start," he snapped. "I'll deal with you once I get these premises off my oldest son." Shaw's eyes alighted on Hank. "And Mr. McCoy! What is the meaning of this dance in the first place? A great help you've been. That book was useless. I spent the past week reading it cover to cover."

Hank's shoulders tensed and he glanced at Alex. "I said everything checked out," he mumbled.

Alex's eyes widened at that and he shot Hank a look, before quickly collecting himself and stepping a bit closer, "Mr. Mayor, that's all well and good but I just wanted to say I'm vouching for Erik Lehnsherr. He's got the confidence of every kid in town and I'll bet you that you'll be standing in line to shake his hand by the time our band plays its first concert."

Hank made a small sound in the back of his throat, offering Alex a look that meant he was going to explain that later.

"By the time your band plays its first concert," Shaw scoffed. "The individual members will have to gather in wheelchairs on account of the broken legs they'll get from tripping over their beards." He turned to Erik. "You know what I see written all over you? Reform school!"

Alex scowled at the implication, especially since it was true.

Charles finally spoke again, shaking his head which caused one stubborn brown curl to fall across his forehead, "Papa, please! It's Capulets like you that make for blood in the market place. Ye Gods!" Standing where Alex had left him, Hank's eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands.

Shaw's eyes widened. "Watch your phraseology!" he roared. "Now go to your room!"

Charles flinched back at that, but shot his father a dark look and started toward the far exit from the gym. Erik turned as if to follow him but stopped, glancing between Shaw in anger and Alex and Hank.

Angel started to pursue her son, pausing as the gym door slammed shut behind him. Alex glanced at the mayor and then at Erik, "C'mon, Erik, let's take a walk."

Shaw yelled something after his wife, and Erik nodded, leaving with Alex. Hank hesitated for a long moment before gathering his music up and slipping out as well. Angel scowled, but flounced back to her committee.

G.C.G.E.D

Alex glanced at the soda shop as he and Erik reached it, "What do you say to a sarsaparilla?"

"Sure," Erik said with a shrug, still looking pretty angry.

The salesman held the door for him and followed him inside, ordering two sarsaparillas and perching himself on a stool at the counter, "You two'll get it sorted, I'm sure. After all, you've been doing fine 'til today."

"With the element of secrecy on our side," he said, crossing his arms. "That bastard just frustrates me, Charles' father or not."

Alex nodded sympathetically, "You and Charles are almost adults now though, aren't you?"

"Almost," he said. "But come on, he's used to living with a lot more, well, money than he would have if we ran off together. Though the option is looking more appealing by the day."

"You're both intelligent young men, capable of making your way in the world. You've got an eye for the mechanical, and I'll bet he's got business knowledge. Don't give up hope yet. You love him, right?"

Erik paused as if admitting that to a stranger was doubtful to him, and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"And does he love you?"

"Yes," Erik replied, eying Alex a bit strangely.

"Then the two of you will figure it out. Yes, he's used to quite a bit more money, but I doubt it would matter that much to him."

Erik paused and nodded, considering that as Hank opened the door for the shop, music under one arm. Alec looked up at the sound of the bell over the door, offering Hank a bit of a smile.

Pausing, Hank looked them over and just about left again, only Erik glanced at Alex, clapped him on the shoulder and made to retreat.

Alex offered Erik a nod and a murmured, "Good luck."

Nodding, the teen slipped out, leaving Hank looking at Alex and feeling very guilty though he knew it was foolish to do so.

"Afternoon, Hank. Have a seat?" He motioned to the stool Erik had just vacated.

Hank nodded, slipping into the seat. "The mayor has been behaving abominably," Hank said. "I apologize for that."

Alex shrugged slightly, "It's not as though I've done anything to put myself in his good graces."

"But you stood up for Erik and Charles," Hank said quietly. "That was good of you. Thank you."

Alex shrugged, "They need allies. It was nothing, really."

"Still," Hank said. "It was good of you."

"Well, there's no honor in retreat. After all, a coward dies a thousand deaths a brave man only one."

Hank's brows rose slightly. "Are you a brave man then?"

He shrugged, offering his lopsided grin, "I'd say I fall somewhere in the middle, maybe around 500 deaths?"

Hank smiled faintly at that. "Sounds inviting. I'll just take the one if I can, coward or not."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex paused, taking a sip of his soda before speaking again, "What book was the Mayor talking about?"

Hank could feel a blush forming around his nose and tried to suppress it. "It was a stupid idea," he muttered and decided he was too honest to try and lie. "I ordered a book to check up on the school you'd said you attended."

Alex eyed him warily, "And what did you find out?"

"The fact that not only did you not graduate but the school you claimed to come from does not in fact exist," Hank replied.

The blond's eyes widened, "I-I..."

Hank rubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't tell him," he muttered. "I tore the page out of the book before giving it to him."

"Why...why would you do that? And the conservatory does exist...'05 graduating class doesn't." Alex knew that didn't help his case much, but nonetheless.

"Because Sean had just given me an entire sentence without stammering over scrumptious. Because he looked so damn happy to have a golden cornet in his hands. So, having already mentioned the book to the mayor I could hardly keep it from him. So I defiled a book." His tone implied Alex had better damn appreciate that.

"I...Thank you, thank you very much, Hank."

Finally the librarian glanced over at the other. "I, yes, well," he said and looked away again.

"How are things with your family?"

"Fine," Hank replied. "Same as usual really. Sean is talking to kids more and his stammer over his lisp is getting better which means he's not as inclined to run from  _me_  every time I try to talk to him either."

"That's good to hear. He's an amazing kid."

"Thank you," Hank said, looking at the grain of the table in front of them rather than Alex. It was bad enough to have torn the page from the book, but telling it to Alex implied something he did not want to think about.

Alex offered him a gentle smile, "It's true. I'm glad to hear he's coming out of his shell a bit."

Hank nodded again. "So am I. I love him, deeply, but I never knew what to do to help him. I'm—well, I'm not the best with people in general really."

"You've done a lot of good for him. Sometimes a kid just needs to be around kids his own age, though."

Hank nodded. "Yes, and it's been good for him." He eyed Alex for a moment, not quite saying he was aware they weren't learning any music though.

Alex caught the look, "What is it?"

Shaking his head, Hank looked down again. "I know you're not what you say you are," he muttered into the table. "Any suspicions I had were confirmed when a week later Sean informs me he's using something called the think method of learning music."

Alex paled very slightly at that, but nodded, "It's worked in the past. It might not work for all of them, but I find that many people learn a tune better if it's stuck in their head than by reading the music itself."

Hank lifted his eyes to give him a very long look. "Right."

"Like I said, it doesn't work for everyone, but for a good number of people, if they have a musical ear, they can play it."

Biting back any comments about his own years of hard work to learn music, as well as his doubts of there being that many people with musical ears, Hank just nodded again.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you want me to say, Hank? I can only teach them so much."

"I'm fairly certain you can't teach them anything, so I suppose I'm wondering if you're going to stop lying to me," Hank replied and blinked rapidly in disbelief that he'd said it.

The salesman's eyes widened at that and he stiffened, "Maybe not as much about music as would be ideal—I can teach them enough on that front—but there are other things outside of that."

Hank looked down again. "But that's not what you said you would teach them," he said. "Look, it doesn't really matter. I'm not intending to cry it to the whole town or I would have already."

Alex sighed, shaking his head, "Well, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"For?" Hank asked, still not looking at him.

"It's what I do. I just...it's my living."

Hank finally looked at him. "Ever consider getting a new living?"

"There aren't all that many open to me."

"That's hardly an answer, just an excuse," Hank replied and rose. "I'm sorry, I should go."

Alex sighed, "Don't apologize. Good day, Hank."

Swallowing Hank inclined his head and fled before saying anything else.

Alex sighed, paid for the sarsaparillas from earlier and slipped out, heading back to the hotel.

Darwin glanced up from where he had the register spread out over the counter in front of him. As usual, the hotel was pretty much empty except for him, Moira having long since been press-ganged into service for Angel Shaw's group.

Alex entered the hotel, shooting a confused glance over his shoulder and starting for the stairs, barely registering that his friend was at the counter.

"Summers, you look like you've seen a ghost or something else unfortunate," Darwin said, barely having glanced up.

The salesman startled slightly but changed his course and leaned on the counter, "That obvious, huh?"

"It really is," Darwin told him. "So what happened?"

"Ended up on Shaw's bad side again...and then ended up talking to Hank McCoy for a while."

"Well, everyone in this town ends up on Shaw's bad side so I'm going to assume the bigger issue was our dear Mr. McCoy. What did he have to say?"

"He knows."

Darwin blinked and his casual posture fell away. "Knows what? What are you going to do? The next train isn't until several hours."

"He knows about the Conservatory, I'm certain he knows exactly how much of a scam I'm pulling. Every time I see him he asks when I'm leaving or remarks that I haven't skipped town yet. Even with that, he-he tore the page with that information out of a book before giving it to the mayor. I just don't even know what to do with this!" Alex's voice was kept quiet but a note of panic settled in it, gradually increasing.

Darwin blinked, coming around the counter and sitting at one of the tables, motioning for Alex to do the same. "Alright, let me get this straight. He researched your school, only he tore the page out of the book rather than expose you. So he knows and I'm sure you didn't make things better about this being a scam. Alright. He talks about you leaving town a lot, which seems to mean he has no faith in you. Didn't he threaten to break your arm if you hurt his brother? If he knows this is a scam, he knows that's going to happen right?"

Alex swallowed, sinking down into the chair indicated. He nodded, "Y-yeah. He made that threat  _after_  he found out too. I..." The conman glanced around, "Damn it, what am I supposed to do?"

Darwin held up his hands. "Hell if I know. You remember he's the librarian right? Books are practically scared to this guy."

Alex nodded again, "I-I know. That's what terrifies me."

"The fact he tore a page out of a book for you?" Darwin asked and shook his head. "I really have no idea what to tell you at that point."

"I...Where's the best place to find a drink in this town? Just one."

Darwin arched a brow at that and shrugged. "Under my cabinet probably. Unless you're asking to buy him a drink."

"No, just for me," Alex replied. "A nightcap if you will."

"Cabinet it is," Darwin said, rising and moving over to the back room before returning with a bottle.

Alex offered him a faint smile, "Thank you."

"Sure," he said, plopping it down in front of him and sitting again. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I..don't know. Continue with my plan I guess." He poured himself a glass and took a drink, concentrating on the burn as the alcohol went down his throat.

"Right," Darwin said. "Do tell me how that goes."

"You'll know, I'm sure."

"Oh probably," he said, clapping him on the shoulder as he rose. "Good night then. Don't get too drunk and do anything stupid."

"One more glass and then I'll head upstairs," Alex responded. "Good night, Darwin."

Nodding to him again, Darwin turned to retreat to the room he shared with Moira. Sighing, he shook his head upon looking back at Alex once more before closing the door.


	7. Are You Playing Me?

A traveling salesman, his case indicating that he sold anvils, approached a house on E. Elm. He double checked the number before knocking on the door. He didn't have much time and from the looks of it the whole town was getting ready for their 4th of July social that evening. Though it was hard to tell with the subdued nature of the Iowans. He glanced at his watch, not much time considering the water stop for the train.

Hank opened the door and blinked in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name's Azazel. Is Mayor Shaw in?"

"What do you have to discuss with him?" Hank asked, noticing the traveling salesman case and figuring he had a good idea. His stomach was doing flips.

"That's for his ears. Is he here?"

Hesitating, Hank shook his head. "He lives on a different street," he mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

"Which different street? I don't have time for these games. If you'd just direct me in the right direction?"

Hank swallowed. "I can take you," he said, hoping something would occur to him on the way over.

"Make it snappy then." He glanced at the sign on the door post, "You're the music teacher around these parts?"

Hank nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So I suppose you know all about this Summers fellow trying to sell you lot a boys band, then?" He stepped off the porch, waiting for Hank to join him.

He managed not to panic. "Yes, I am quite aware," he replied, adjusting his glasses again and closing the door behind him before falling into step with the other.

"Well, you certainly don't need to worry about him anymore." He patted his inner pocket, "I've got information on him that'll solve the problem of that swindler. It's why I've gotta go see Shaw."

Hank's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, is that why you're going to see Shaw?"

"That's what I said. Now, if you can point me in the right direction, or pick up the pace I'd appreciate it. The number 8 only makes a fifteen minute water stop." He paused, his gaze flickering over Hank's form, "Wish it was twenty."

Managing not to look horrified, Hank nodded without much picking up the pace. "You'll never make the train at the depot, you'll have to catch it at the crossing," he said quickly. "The mayor lives all the way across town."

"Then I'll catch it at the crossing. That son of a bitch's been a pain and a blight on the name of traveling salesmen for far too long," he continued walking, setting a brisk pace toward the West end of the street.

Making a small noise, Hank moved to catch up with him. "You're never going to make it you know. You can leave word with me."

That got a laugh, "Not on your life! How do I know you'd even deliver these papers?"

"You don't trust me, an upstanding citizen?" Hank asked, managing to sound horrified.

"I don't trust anyone, handsome. Especially not a music teacher who can't see past that two-bit thimble-rigger's deception. What kind of music teacher are you anyhow?" He shook his head, "Why he's no more a professor than my little toe is!"

"All conductors are all professor, it's just a harmless deception," Hank stammered out.

"Conductor? Of a band? We're talking about the same damnable Alex Summers, right? Have you heard even one note of music from that band he promised you?" Azazel shook his head, finally stopping to look Hank directly in the eye, "You've been played for a fool."

Hank got his eyes to widen as if in shock. "That just makes me more likely to deliver those letters, doesn't it?" he demanded.

"Right. Sure it does. That man's never started a band in his life," he patted his coat pocket, "and now he never will."

"If you'll just listen to me," he started.

Azazel had started walking again, but he looked at Hank, "Oh, believe me I'd like to. I'd like to do a whole lot more than that if I had the time, 'cause I sure do have the inclination," his expression came close to a leer. "But I've got to get back on that train and deliver this stuff to somebody on the way to the depot." He tipped his hat, "Good bye, sir, I'll see you my next time through."

"I told you, there's no way you'll ever be able to catch the train at the depot," Hank said again, still keeping pace with him.

Azazel arched an eyebrow, shaking his head, "No, sir. I've got to leave word, and I can see you're not the one to leave it with."

"Why not?" he asked, actually completely offended.

"Because leaving news with the music teacher in town is sheer stupidity. Everyone knows they're the first ones he goes after, and by God does he go after them."

Hank faltered for a second. "That's frankly insulting beyond compare," he snapped.

"Insulting or not, it's true. First thing he does is cozy up to a music teacher to make sure they don't sell him out to the authorities," Azazel barely spared Hank another glance as he kept walking.

"You think he's gotten cozy with me?" Hank snapped, voice rising. "That I would fall for that sort of talk?"

"He's a salesman, and a damn good one. Think what you like, but I've seen it before. Doesn't matter if the teacher's a man or a woman."

Nearly growling, Hank swung around in front of the other, hoping to stop him short. "He's done no such thing," he declared, throwing caution to the wind in the worst possible plan he could ever have thought of, leaning forward suddenly to pull the other salesman into a kiss.

Azazel startled, but pressed into the kiss, dropping his case at his feet, one arm wrapping around the other's waist as he pulled him closer. Making a shocked sound at that, Hank kept the other in the kiss, hoping to high heaven this distraction would work. Azazel smirked into the kiss, his free hand moving to the back of Hank's neck. There was the distant sound of a train whistle. Hank jumped, but was too hesitant to actually pull out of the kiss himself.

Azazel startled back at the sound, "Damn it. You naïve little fool," he all but snarled as he pushed past Hank to head for the train. "Who do you think you're protecting? That guy's got a different someone in every county in Illinois and that's 102 counties!" He kept on his way, pausing to toss one last thing over his shoulder, "And that's not counting all the piano teachers like you he cozies up to just to keep their mouth shut." With that he took off for the train.

Hank gaped after him before wiping his mouth quickly and heading back for his house, still rubbing at his mouth.

Alex was perched on the porch swing of the house, talking to Raven who rose when she saw Hank approaching. The young woman retreated into the house. Alex rose, coming to the top of the porch steps and offering Hank a slight smile, "Hey."

Hank blinked up at him. "Oh, I do not want to see you right now," he muttered, looking down.

A brief flicker of hurt crossed the salesman's features, "I-I can go if you like."

Shoulders slumping at the look, Hank sighed. "What did you come here for?" he asked quietly, hand still up around his mouth but not rubbing at it quite as much. He needed a glass of water and his toothbrush.

"I came to say hello. And, ask if you'd be willing to accompany me to the 4th of July social." Alex's gaze swept over Hank, "Is something wrong?"

He swallowed before retreating to the porch swing. "You really must think I'm a fool, mustn't you," he told the floor boards rather than Alex.

Alex turned, frowning in confusion as he moved over, keeping his distance until he was asked to sit, "What? No."

"Really? So you don't go around cozying up to every music teacher in ever town you pass?"

The blond gaped at him, "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Besides the fact it's obvious?" he demanded and shrank down again. "Another salesman just came through town. He was going to show papers to the mayor. I distracted him until he was late for his train so it didn't happen. Name with too many 'a's and 'z's in it. But that doesn't matter because isn't it just about obvious that's what you do?"

Alex recoiled, but drew a breath, "I-I have done so before, yes. Not like this. And you say it was another salesman? What did he look like?"

Hank shook his head. "Tall, black hair. Sold anvils for God knows what reason." He didn't sound like he believed Alex at all.

Alex paled, "Oh hell..."

Hank's eyes flickered up. "What?"

"He...was on the train when I came into town. Apparently he'd been in one of the last towns I'd stopped at in Illinois. They had tar and feathers already prepped..."

Hank's eyes snapped up. "I know towns don't like salesmen but can you not admit they wanted to tar and feather you right now?"

Alex looked away, "Sorry."

"I am out of my mind," Hank muttered, letting his head fall into his hands. "I really, truly am. God, I can't believe I did that."

"Did what?" the other man asked quietly.

"Distracted him for you. Like that. He kept leering at me. I kissed him and he was late for his train. I need something to wash my mouth out," he mumbled.

Alex just stared at him for a long moment, "H-Hank, you didn't have to do that."

Hank didn't look at him, his hands shielding his face from view. "Because letting you get tarred and feathered by the mayor was the better idea?"

He looked away, "I-I...perhaps. I should go..."

Hank finally looked back up at him. "Why did you come by anyway?"

"I wanted to see you. And...I wanted to ask you to the social tonight. Or at least if you'd meet me at the footbridge." His last request was barely audible, knowing what sort of boundaries it crossed.

Hank blinked. "Are you playing me?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm not," Alex answered honestly, though he knew it was worse for both of them in the end.

"I can't believe I believe you," he said quietly. "When tonight?"

"Well, the social starts in about two hours. So...An hour at the footbridge?"

Hank nodded slowly. "Alright. An hour."

Alex offered him a faint smile and touched the brim of his hat, "I'll see you in an hour then. Take care, Hank."

Hank nodded, rising to retreat back into the house.

Raven looked up from where she was dusting the parlor, "What was that about?"

"He asked me to meet him at the bridge for the social," he said, heading for the kitchen to find something to drink.

Her eyes widened, "Are you going to go?"

"I told him I would."

"Is something wrong with doing so, Hank?"

"Besides the fact that as far as I know he could leave tonight? Or tomorrow? Or any host of other things?"

"Yes, besides that."

G.C.G.E.D

Alex leaned on the railing of the footbridge, his gaze focused on the stream under it. The lanterns hung from the bridge reflected on the rippling waters. The music "director" sighed, closing his eyes and picturing the band as they should be. As they would be if it was anyone else forming them. The crisp red uniforms, the shining instruments—all in tune, and synchronized marching. He shook his head, opening his eyes as the vision faded to be replaced with the disappointment and hurt on the boys' faces.

Hat in his hands, having just about twisted it out of shape, Hank approached. He had no idea why he was actually coming, feeling terribly aware that this was something he'd never done before, and part of him could not believe he was doing this with a traveling salesman.

Alex heard him approach and finally turned, offering him a faint smile, "Hey."

"Good evening," he murmured, stepping onto the foot bridge.

"How are you this evening, Hank?"

"I don't know yet," he replied. "Well enough I suppose for the moment."

"For the moment?"

Swallowing, Hank nodded. "I am as of yet unsure how the rest of the evening will go."

Alex dropped his gaze, nodding slightly, "I see. What's worrying you?"

Hank gave him a long look. "Don't play daft with me," he said. "What do you think it would be?"

"I..." He sighed, "I can't stay, Hank. You always knew that."

"Yes, I did," he said. "That doesn't mean I want you to. That doesn't mean I planned on being this bothered and it doesn't mean you asking me here isn't making it worse."

Another sigh greeted that, "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked you."

"Then I'm curious why you did."

"Because...I don't know. It's the first time I've felt that I had someone I would be willing to ask to a footbridge."

Hank blinked at him for several long moments before leaning hard against the railing. "That's not helping either," he said, looking down.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Hank."

Rising his eyes again, Hank twisted the hat in his hands. "Are you leaving tonight then?"

Alex nodded very slightly, "The last train."

"I'm assuming you'll never come back then"

"I don't think I can risk it," he glanced at the taller man, "I wish I could."

He shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "It's not like I could go chasing after you either."

Alex sighed again, shaking his head, "No. I..."

Hank looked up, waiting for him to finish since nothing he could think of to say—or do—was going to help much.

"I..." He turned a bit more to face Hank, "I'm going to miss you."

"That's flattering," he murmured.

"It's true."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with that?" Hank asked. "You'll miss me. From somewhere far away."

"I..." he sighed, "We knew this wasn't going to work."

"No, but aren't I allowed to mourn that? To be angry about it?"

"You have every right."

"Why did you ask me here?" Hank managed finally. "Was it just to tell me it wouldn't work?"

"Not really, no. But the more I think about it the worse my idea gets."

"What was it? Because if that's the case you should probably stop thinking about it and just do it."

Alex hesitated for another long moment before taking a step toward Hank and leaning up to kiss the taller man. For a moment Hank froze before folding down into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders. Alex's arms moved around Hank's waist, one tracing up his back to rest at the back of the other man's neck as he pressed up into the kiss. Making a small sound Hank just returned the kiss, hands resting on the small of Alex's back. Alex drew back just a little bit, offering Hank a faint, sad smile, "Good luck, Hank."

Swallowing, Hank stared at him, mouth still open slightly. "G-good luck."

Alex leaned up to kiss him lightly again, "I'm so sorry."

Hank's hands went up automatically to Alex's waist before he pulled back again. "Just, just try not to like get tarred and feathered okay?" he asked, resting his forehead against Alex's.

A throat cleared from behind the bridge, Darwin considering the pair with a raised brow.

"I'll do my best." Alex startled at the throat clearing and turned, stepping away from Hank and moving quickly over to Darwin, "What is it?"

"The whole town appears to know so I would high tail," he said, watching Hank shrink against the railing. "Here's the last of the uniform money."

Alex took the money, thumbing through it and pulling out several bills and pressing them into Darwin's palm, "For all you've helped me with here, and for the hotel bill." He glanced back at Hank and touched the brim of his hat, speaking up, "I have to go, Hank. I'm sorry."

Darwin considered Hank and pocketed the money. Leaning forward slightly, Hank really didn't want to leave things with that but he could only nod. "Good luck," he said, voice small.

Alex offered him another faint, crooked smile before taking off for the hotel to get his stuff together and head for the station to catch the next possible train. Sagging against the railing, Hank ran a hand over his face.

Alex finally reached his hotel room and started shoving things into his suitcase. He started toward the stairs, but froze at the sounds of people coming in both the front and the back doors. Making a split second decision, He knotted his sheets together and went out the window, hopping onboard a hay cart that was heading through town. He didn't see Sean watching from an alley. The child bolted for home, having heard all the things that were said at the social.

Hank had abandoned the social just about entirely, having slunk home. He looked up from where he'd been sitting at the desk when he heard Sean enter.

Sean took off for the stairs as a knock came on the back door. Blinking, Hank rose, going to open the door.

Alex slipped inside, "I'm on my way out of here, but I had to actually tell you good-bye."

"You," Hank blinked. "Aren't they all after you? If they know about you you're not safe here," he managed to get out, closing the door after checking the yard.

"I had to say goodbye. I'm on my way to the crossing now," he restated.

"But you're," Hank attempted to start and shook his head.

Sean had heard Alex and came around the corner from the stairs, kicking Alex in the shin before the man backed up enough to hold him at bay, "Whoa there, what's this?"

"You're a dirty rotten liar! I hate you!"

"Sean, wait!" Alex knelt down, "Do you want the truth?"

"You don't tell the truth!"

"I will if you want me to. Ask me anything."

"Are you a dirty rotten liar?"

Alex drew a deep breath, but nodded, "Yes."

"Are you a crook?"

That earned a wince, "Yes."

"Can you lead a band?"

There was a long pause in which he glanced at Hank, but he shook his head, "No."

Hank blinked before reaching forward and pulling Sean back slightly.

Sean shook his brother's hand off, glaring at Alex, "I hate you."

Alex sighed, looking away, "I'm sorry, Sean. You're an amazing kid. It's...why I wanted you in the band."

"There is no band!"

"I always think there's a band, Sean."

Sean looked up at his older brother, silently asking what he thought of the 'dirty rotten liar'.

Hank just looked confused. "Sean," he said softly, kneeling in front of him. "We have the instruments and the uniforms. We'll make a band yet, alright? With or without him." He turned back to Alex. Part of him just wanted to cry then and there. "You really should go, though," he murmured.

Alex rose, nodding, "Take care." He looked down at Sean, "Both of you." He slipped out the backdoor and reached the alley behind the yard just in time to run into a group of townspeople who quickly cuffed him and hauled him off.

Back in the house, Hank looked a little helplessly at Sean, and hated himself just a little for feeling as heartbroken over not getting another kiss.

Raven came in about a quarter of an hour later, "Hank?"

"Yeah?" he asked from the piano where he'd been playing since Alex had left.

"Th-there's a meeting tomorrow at the gym." She looked down, "They caught him."

Hank hit several of the wrong notes again. "He, they... oh." His stomach twisted up into knots.

"Like I said, there's a meeting tomorrow," she murmured.

"In the gym?" he asked, rising with a half thoughtful expression.

His cousin nodded

Going to the stairs, he leaned up. "Sean?" he called.

There was a long moment before his brother showed up at the top of the stairs, "Hm?"

"Can you get the band, or what someday will be a band together, in uniform, tomorrow at the gym?" he asked.

Sean frowned, but finally nodded, "If I c-can find Erik."

"Thank you," Hank told him very earnestly.

The boy nodded, "Should I go now?"

Hank nodded. Sean slipped down the stairs and took off through the streets trying to find Erik.

G.C.G.E.D

An hour later, Erik hefted a small stone in his hand, testing it from where he was sitting in the upper branches of a tree before tossing it lightly to the side of the Shaw mansion bedroom window.

Charles set the book he was reading aside and went to the window, opening it up. His blue eyes widened as he whispered, "Erik, what are you doing here? If my father catches you there'll be hell to pay."

"There always is," Erik replied with a grin. "How are you this evening?"

"Alright, less shocked than I should be with this turn of events."

Erik's grin widened. "What, not going to invite me in?"

Charles smiled before stepping back from the window, "Come on in, just keep quiet, hm?"

Erik slipped from the tree into the room, wrapping am arm around Charles' waist to kiss him on the temple in greeting. "Nice room. Not sure I've ever seen it before."

The shorter boy leaned up to kiss his boyfriend lightly, "Well, it's not like you've had many opportunities. Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here?"

Erik drew back to sit on Charles' bed, testing it before looking at the other teen again. "They appear to have caught our traveling salesman in his scam. There's a meeting tomorrow morning and it sounds like people are out for violence."

Charles sank down onto the bed beside him, "Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Hank seems to have a plan if Sean was correct. Something about getting the band together in the morning, which means I need to hunt down all those kids."

"You want help with that?"

"If you're willing to give it, yeah."

"He's nice, except for the whole con-artist bit. I'm in."

"Great," Erik said. "Are we going now or later?"

"Well, we'd probably better figure out how to let them know. So...tonight I guess."

Rising, Erik headed toward the window. "Think you can get out this way or you wanna try the conventional way out?"

"I'd prefer the conventional way, but my father's still not in bed," Charles eyed the tree, "It's been a while since I tried climbing a tree..."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you," Erik said, kissing him on the way over. "I'll go first. Just watch me, yeah?"

Charles offered him a faint smile and followed him to the window, "I will."

Having more than enough practice, Erik shimmied down the tree and looked up to await Charles.

Charles managed to get from the window to the tree safely and started his route down. He tested a branch, shifting his weight on it, only to feel it give way and snap under him. It wasn't too far a fall, but he let out a short cry as he lost his balance and fell. Having half expected such an occurrence, Erik stood there at the ready, and caught him. "Shh," he said with a grin, shifting the other boy's weight. "You'll get your father out here."

Charles blushed a bit at that, murmuring a sheepish apology. Still smirking, Erik craned his neck down to kiss him before finally setting him back on his feet. "Now come on, we have a band to put together."


	8. It's Amazing What Love Does to Someone

Shaw turned his gaze over the assembled townspeople as he spoke the next morning. "It has been obvious to me from the start that something had to be done about this man Summers. When I interrupted our social last night when I did, it was because another salesman had brought before me documents proving my suspicions. As you will all agree was a good thing, or else he would have been long gone. I would like to remind everyone I tried to tell you he was a scam from the get go!"

"What have you done to get our money back?" Called a man from the front row.

His call was supported from someone in back, "That professor collected nearly three hundred dollars just last night for uniforms!"

One of the ladies stood up, nodding, "We haven't seen any uniforms yet."

"He's slippery, I told you," the mayor declared.

One of the mothers looked around in horror, "I haven't seen my son since just after supper last night!"

"Fine situation we have here," came another indignant cry.

Turning his head to the side as several burly men led Alex Summers into the room, Shaw grinned. "Virtue has triumphed!" he yelled. "The sword of retribution has cut down Alex Summers. And if there are those as I've heard you are melting tar and collecting feathers, I will not say them nay."

Alex was looking far the worse for the wear. His suit and hair were in disarray and he had the starting of a bruise on his left cheekbone. He gaze swept briefly over the people in the stands, lighting for a moment on Hank before darting away again. He'd been expecting this someday, he just hadn't expected it quite yet.

Glancing over at him for a moment Hank rose finally from about the middle of the stands. He towered over most of the people there. "Well, I think some of us need to forget our stubborn arrogance and remember what River City was like before Alex Summers arrived." Excusing himself quietly he got down off the steps and onto the main gym floor. "Well, do you? Surely some of you ought to be grateful to him for what he brought to this city, and if so, admit it." He looked hopefully at the stands.

Shaw looked far from impressed. "You're wasting our time here, Mr. McCoy. If there is a person in this hall who doesn't think Summers should be tarred and feathered, let him stand up."

"I already am," Hank protested but knew that wasn't going to be enough.

Alex offered Hank a grateful look, but didn't expect much to come of it. He was wrong. Raven glanced from her cousin to the salesman and back before rising to her feet, her eyes locking with Shaw's. Around the auditorium other citizens began to stand as well, causing the con's jaw to drop as the whole town seemed to stand. Angel Shaw glanced around and cautiously, hesitantly stood up last.

"Sit down!" Shaw snapped at his wife. Hank, standing to the side of him was grinning.

Angel sat down automatically, but Raven who was standing next to her, turned and coaxed her back to her feet with a few soft words.

Her husband's eyes narrowed. "And the rest of you, standing there like a herd of sheep. Have you forgotten that you paid for expensive uniforms, technical books and high priced band instruments? Have you forgotten the warranty that your children would be taught to play in a band?" he asked, shaking his hand as he paced in front of the bleachers. "Well, where's the band?"

There was a murmur among the townsfolk, but it was drowned out by sounds in the locker room. Charles came in sight, still dressed in the clothes he'd worn the night before, closely followed by Erik. He darted ahead, motioning for the younger boys to follow him as he skidded out onto the stage. He grinned at Hank and then at Alex before his expression grew a good deal more defiant as he met his father's eyes while directing the uniformed kids into position.

Alex watched this with dread and horror rising in his expression as Erik led the rest of the children out, looking somewhat out of place in the bright red he was wearing to match the younger students.

Shaw looked like he was about to have a heart attack, as much to his eldest son as the band appearing.

Once they were all in place, Hank walked over and pulled Alex, who was handcuffed, to the front of the stage where there was a music stand. He turned it to face Alex before walking over to the chalk board. Picking up the long pointer, he considered it before breaking it in half and handing the shorter bit to Alex.

Alex turned to look at him, his expression bordering on sheer terror as he glanced from Hank's face to the stick to the band. There was no way this was going to work, why prolong the inevitable? He finally took the make-shift baton and swallowed hard, murmuring under his breath, "Think men. For the love of God, think." He counted them off and closed his eyes tightly at the cacophony that ensued.

Hank covered his mouth with his hands, watching but otherwise showing no horror. Erik at least knew how to keep a beat on the drum, but the others were... well, not hopeless but just about close.

There was a cry of joy from the stands as one of the mothers recognized her son. Alex glanced over his shoulder in confusion, but the praise for the individual members continued. He shot Hank a look of utter bewilderment. His hands were still cuffed, but the tide appeared to be turning at least somewhat.

Another town person pointed out their son, clapping their hands as the sheriff came forward, unlocking the handcuffs. Hank just grinned at him.

Alex lowered the baton to rub his wrists, offering Hank a shaky smile. The kids lowered their instruments and Alex nodded for them to go join their parents. He turned to Hank, "There is no way that should have worked..."

He shrugged. "I've been trying to teach people musical appreciation in this town for years. I well know how little they understand music," he murmured softly, hovering around the other's space but not stepping into it.

Alex smiled, "Well, you have one new willing student. You know as well as I do I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Teaching someone requires them to stick around long enough to learn," Hank replied quietly, smile slipping slightly.

"I think that could be arranged," the blond replied quietly.

Hank opened and closed his mouth a couple times. "I would have to teach you to at least read music," he finally said lamely.

"I'm willing to learn, Hank."

"We don't have much to offer in variety and have very few rose bushes in town," Hank said and realized he was bordering on nonsensical.

"I've had to deal with variety my whole life, I could do with a bit of the mundane. As for rosebushes: those can be planted."

Hank shifted again, leaning in a bit closer as the gym swirled around them, children chattering to their parents and Erik and Charles being thundered at by Shaw again off to one side, though for once Erik hardly looked perturbed.

"I don't want you to regret staying," he said.

"I won't," Alex ignored the people around them, leaning up to kiss Hank briefly.

Swallowing, Hank looked down at him before pulling him back into the small room off the stage area that was now empty. Alex's eyes widened, but he followed the taller man.

Once away from the eyes of everyone else, Hank leaned down and kissed the shorter man hard, hands going to his waist. Alex's arms moved to wrap around Hank's neck as he leaned up into the kiss, pressing himself against the other man. Kissing the other for as long as he had the breath for it, Hank pulled away, nuzzling against his cheek instead. "Stay?" he asked quietly.

The blond swallowed at that, he certainly could, with the town backing him now. Would he come to regret it later though? He closed his eyes, focusing on the touch on his cheek. He finally nodded, "For as long as you'll have me."

Hank just about let out a hysterical laugh at that. "That's going to be a long time," he said, kissing the other's temple and resting their foreheads together to meet his eyes. "I love you."

Alex's brown eyes widened at that confession, "I-I...I love you too." He managed to respond.

Swallowing, Hank closed his blue eyes for a moment. "Then you'll stay?" he asked, even though the question had been answered just to be reassured.

He received a nod in response, "Yes, Hank. I'll stay."

"Learn music and plant rose bushes and deal with Mayor Shaw?"

"All in a day's work," he offered one of his lopsided grins.

G.C.G.E.D

Almost a year later to the day found Hank McCoy shuffling Sean into line, and making sure the blasted hat was on correctly. Flustered, he eyed the rest of the boy's band, making sure they were all together and ready to lead the parade. Off to one side, Charles and Erik were talking together, flags in hand to follow the band with.

Moira was getting into the car with several other town ladies, wearing badges and sashes for women's suffrage. On the other side of the gathering area, Darwin glanced over at Alex Summers. "That is some hat," he informed him. "You know how to conduct now?"

Alex grinned, touching the brim of the hat, a white version of the red ones the boys were wearing, "I do know how to conduct now. I can even read music when I need to. Hank made quick work of making sure I learned that." He glanced toward the brunet, his smile turning fond.

"When you came here," Darwin said, following his gaze. "You asked me what could make me settle down in a town like this. You seemed downright shocked that I had."

"I was. Then again, that was before I figured out that there was something worth settling down for anywhere," the blond acknowledged.

"Learned your lesson have you?"

"More than. I never thought living legitimately could be so...good."

Grinning, Darwin clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think my happy ending needs a good kissing before getting on that float with the other women of this town. Go see to your own, he looks like the children are about to give him a panic attack."

Alex laughed, "I'll see you after the parade." He slipped away, weaving between the orderly lines, which were quickly becoming less than orderly, of band members. He reached Hank's side and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hello, you."

"Oh, you," Hank greeted with a frazzled smile as two boys started arguing over who's hat was on straighter. "I now remember why I did private lessons. You look dashing."

Alex offered him a smile, turning momentarily to let them know that their hats were both perfectly straight, but would end up crooked the longer they argued about it. It seemed to work to shut them up for the moment. He motioned to the nearly straight lines and speaking to Hank, "You are amazing, you know that?"

The smile he got in return was small but thankful. "Me? Naw, I just keep them in straight lines. You're supposed to go out and lead all this."

"Getting them in straight lines is a huge portion of it, though."

Smile a little firmer, Hank leaned over to kiss him quickly. "Well, go lead them well then. I think the parade is about to start, and my job in it is finally over."

Alex returned the kiss briefly, "I'll see you later, Hank." He offered him a grin and touched the brim of his hat before moving to the head of the band, directing the boys into place. With a final smile at Hank he led the band along the parade route.

Waving after the group with a smile Hank slipped out and moved faster than the actual parade to watch it pass him by. He was more than content to be a spectator to this, watching as first Alex went by, then the band including Sean trying his hardest to hit the right notes. Following closely behind were Erik and Charles, who were both ready to enter their final year of high school in the town, and as inseparable as ever, despite the mayor being less than pleased. Almost a third of the town was in the parade, and the rest were on the sidelines watching.

Raven was waiting for Hank a little ways down the parade route; she caught his arm and drew him to her side, "Hello there."

"Hello," he said, settling in beside her with a smile. "We seem to have quite the parade this year."

His cousin offered him a smile, "We do indeed, including a band even."

"They're a very colorful band," he agreed, having taught them everything they knew.

"You did well, Hank." She glanced up at him, "Feeling better about desecrating that book last year?"

For a moment he almost looked shamefaced. "Well, I'm not longer questioning my motives," he said. "It seems to have worked out for the best as well." As he spoke his eyes followed Alex down the parade route.

Her gaze moved from Hank to Alex, "It is amazing what love does to someone."

"Me or him?" Hank asked.

"Both."

"I hope for the best?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very much so. You're good for each other."

"I'm glad," he murmured. "So long as you of course don't mind the extra person living there..."

She shook her head, "I have no complaints. You love him. Sean likes him. And I certainly don't mind having him around."

"Of that I'm very glad," he said, watching Sean as well, wincing slightly when he hit the wrong note but smiling anyway as the band finally made their way out of sight along the route. "Everyone here seems so happy," he added. "Even the mayor looks like he managed to find a smile for the day."

"I'm not sure the mayor doesn't have a mask for days like this," Raven murmured with a smile.

"It would not surprise me," Hank managed. "At least he has backed off slightly from his oldest son this past year."

"Charles has been more overt in his rebellions too..." Raven shook her head. "Either way, it doesn't matter what the mayor does, his son and Erik are joined at the hip."

Hank nodded, smiling a bit fondly. "So long as that doesn't blow up in the next year, I think they're going to be okay. I hope they will."

"They should be. They've been like that for years, after all."

"True," he murmured, watching as the last of the parade went by, and the spectators started to break up.

"I'll go fetch Sean, unless the two of you want to walk him home?" Raven offered quietly.

Considering for a moment, he shrugged. "Whichever you would prefer. We certainly could if you would rather leave now."

"I'll go fetch him and he can help me with some lemonade."

"Thank you, Raven," he said, voice fond. "You are far too good for us."

"Nonsense, Hank. Just come home sometime this afternoon," She offered him a smile before slipping off through the crowd to collect her younger cousin.

Striding off to find Alex, Hank ran into Darwin and Moira who were returning to the hotel Darwin still ran. "Great job with the parade," Moira said, offering him a smile.

"I'm sure you can't wait to do it again next year," Darwin added and Hank gave him a long suffering look.

Alex had seen the younger kids into the care of either their parents or older siblings and was weaving through the crowd to find Hank. He came up in time to hear that and chuckled, "I was actually thinking of drafting your help for that, Darwin."

Moira covered a smile and Darwin just rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll help out just fine, Summers. But that's a year away and for now? I'm going to go find somewhere cooler to put up my feet." Slipping an arm around his wife's waist, they disappeared into the crowd.

Hank offered Alex a smile. "Raven's already headed home. You ready to go find a cool corner to or would you rather a walk in the park first?"

Alex offered Hank a grin, "We could go stroll through the shaded part of the park on the way home."

Leading the way through the still vanishing crowd, Hank stopped for a moment near the entrance to the park, where a few new rose bushes were starting to bloom before moving on into the quieter space. "It's been quite a year, hasn't it?"

Alex nodded, keeping pace with the taller man, "It really has, but a good one. And this next one promises to be even better."

"I hope so," he said. "So long as my status doesn't change again. I couldn't take much more notoriety after last July."

The blond looped his arm through Hank's, "I doubt that's likely to happen. After all, you're seeing a reformed conman, and you've still got the library where you own all the books."

"It would be difficult to find anything else to be notorious about," he agreed, leaning against Alex slightly. "Not to mention I'm teaching the boy's band in town."

Alex grinned, "Thanks for that, by the way. Eventually I might be able to actually figure that thing out."

Hank laughed softly. "No, you can just keep selling the instruments and being the show person, like you do best. I like being kept busy."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan to me. I can actually read music now, which helps," Alex reminded.

"Which is good," Hank said, reaching the bridge and leaning against one of the railings. "And you can also conduct, a feat for which I am very proud."

Alex leaned his back against the railing, offering him a smile, "You should be. You worked hard to help me figure that one out."

Moving his hand up, Hank cupped the back of his neck. "I'm glad. It's been a good year."

"It really has," Alex offered him a smile, his hand moving to rest on Hank's cheek. He leaned up to kiss the other man.

Leaning down into the kiss, Hank smiled against it as the leaves rustled overhead and distantly sounds of practicing instruments and happy towns people could be heard, a few fireworks going off prematurely, but fittingly for their own quiet moment, in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note from Meadowlark: And with that we shall leave the two of them to live ever after. Thank you for reading this story, we do hope you enjoyed it. I don't know what VS thinks specifically, but I'm of the opinion that eventually Alex managed to convince Hank to take a short trip with him to see NYC and then they came back to River City and grew old together. 
> 
> Victoriousscarf adds that she is entirely good with that ending. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this one! Feedback is given a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and smothered with love!


End file.
